


Lure

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Man Percy, Care of Magical Creatures, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Innocent Newt, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sneaky Percy, Sweetie Newt, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Percival is a good man.But if he wants Newt he'll have to be underhanded, have to steal the omega and make him his own.Percival is a good man.But he's a terrible alpha.





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha. Nothing can be short. Nothing.

 

 

You must understand that Percival is a good man.

He upholds the laws and if he thinks they might not be fair, he works to change them so they are. He defends those that cannot defend themselves. MACUSA is a government with good intentions but not everyone within is so. Percival has ignored bribes and outsmarted threats since he was a young auror just starting out. He is an excellent Director of Security and has dedicated entire decades to his work. To not only doing his job, but doing it well. To better his home and country.

When the war came many wizarding families dodged the draft. They kept their sons home, hidden with magic. Percival did no such thing. He believed that the no maj were a dangerous sort but also a parallel to those with magic. If one fell into despair and ruin, the other would as well. If war consumed the world, wizards would feel the terrible effects.  

So Percival went to war and fought. He killed for his country and he never mistreated anyone. Some wizards used no maj like shields or manipulated them for rations. Percival did no such thing. He coexisted fairly and expected those around him to do so as well. They were supposed to be the better men, not the greedier.

When he returned home, he took his grim experiences and used them to better MACUSA.

The Graves family was an old name, known for being just and righteous. Percival upheld those ideals. Families would come to him for help, everything from being scammed by another family from a wild son that needed to learn to step more carefully. Percival helped them how ever he could. He was careful of course, mindful of his wealth and power and the limitations of it. But he lent money to those so they might succeed and helped house those who could not. He donated generously and helped developed many wizarding community programs.

His name was known in New York. In America.

As a result, young omega men and women would be improper with him. Try to entice or win him over, knowing he would honor them, marry them if he gave in to their seductions. Percival never slipped up, never gave in. He delivered them a lecture about self-respect and sent them home. Noble, people called him. A true gentleman.

He’s not gloating. He’s not boasting. These are truths that he has worked hard to be able to say and truly mean. Percival has suffered and sacrificed to be a good man, to do his best. To honor his family name and his ancestors. He’s given up a great deal for his own person and he did so freely, without regret. He’s resisted dirty impulses and lewd desires to be a better sort.

The only problem?

Percival has nothing to show for it. Nothing he can hold for himself in his two hands.

He has a long list of awards and endless gratitude. Other people will have better lives for what he’s done. But Percival’s life remains the same. A new face shows up each day, asking. A new issue is revealed in MACUSA, needing someone to correct it. His life feels like a record on repeat, spinning over the same song again and again without pause or change. 

Percival doesn’t regret his life or his choices.

But he wants more.

Nothing devious, nothing terrible. Just something new, something to break the loop his life is trapped in. If he was feeling honest, Percival knows what he wants.

He wants a wife.

He wants children.

A lively house to come home to each night.

He’s grown old without meaning too, all his peers are married with families. Percival was so caught up in helping and doing good he seemed to have forgot to do so. He sees alphas with loving mates, sweet omegas that they leave at home and brings their mistress to events. Brazen in their faithlessness.

“A bit of fun, don’t be so drab,” the minister of finance tells him, a pretty omega on his arm with a pregnant wife at home.

Percival wouldn’t never, he thinks. His home echoes with a bone deep emptiness, a sort of stillness that only comes from being utterly devoid of anyone else for far too long.

He has sex of course, with people who understand it’s merely sex. He is an alpha, he does have those needs and that simple human longing to hold someone close. But Percival is respectable about it. He uses services and dates those he sleeps with like someone proper.

Percival had never run around on anyone and he never will. He would never marry someone and then show such disloyalty. They’ve taken oaths.

It bothers him to see others do so and so he thinks on it, breaks down why it lingers in his mind. Percival eventually concludes that it vexes him because he’s jealous. Envious of their faithful mates, waiting at home.

He wants a wife.

The issue is, Percival is a known bachelor. Every event he goes too, he meets families and there is always some unmated omega or beta he is introduced to. A son or daughter, a cousin, even a friend of a friend. Always someone.

They smile at him, but there is hunger in their eyes.

A nervous giddy fear and anticipation. Percival is not a man to them. He is a goal. Some he does not doubt would be faithful and would truly love him one day. But they’re all there for his name, for his position, his wealth and influence.

It’s a foolish notion, the idea of love. That someone could love him without motives.

Percival’s mother had moved to America against her family’s wishes, to find a new life. She had spent all she had to make the trip, hoping to find work once she arrived. But during the time work was sparse and she ended up in a no maj factory of all things. Barely making it by.

Percival’s father was a celebrated auror and he met his wife chasing a criminal. They cut through the factory and he criminal doubled back to get the drop on his father. It was his mother who saved him. With a piece of long scrap wood, she knocked the dark wizard out and helped his father stand.

“Even here, there’s the bad sort I suppose,” she said, the first words she ever said to her future husband.

“I suppose so,” his father replied, already enchanted.

His mother didn’t know about names and power in New York, didn’t care about social statues. She worked in a cannery and refused to quit her job. Refused to marry outright. Percival’s father had to court her, had to win her over properly. Years of omega’s being thrown at him and the one he wanted was skeptical of him.

“He was a good man, that was won it in the end. He was a good man and would treat me and my children well. I knew that and knew it would be safe to let myself love him.” his mom would say as she finished her story.

She liked telling those sort of things for bedtime. Rather than books, she retold memories and to this day, Percival still held them close and treasured. He had always loved her stories about meeting their father. About how much she loved him and how he in turn loved her.

Percival assumed that was where it came from, this silly notion of pure love.

He tries to settle himself in realistic expectation. If he wants a wife, waiting for some fairytale to appear will not work, hasn’t worked for him at all. He needs to go out and find someone suitable.

Someone appropriate.

He decided almost immediately he will need to travel. To go somewhere where his name means nothing and find a wife that way.

MACUSA is a growing place and it reaches out to other communities, other governments, often enough. Opportunities arise.

Percival travels.

He meets stunning and mysterious omegas. Learns different cultures and courting customs. He attends high society events as well as outreach programs his money has funded. He meets so many omegas and betas that his head spins with it. They begin to bleed together, there scents all the same.

Its daunting and disappointing.

Even without his name, he is a wizard of obvious wealth. That is enough to light a hunger in some eyes. Others meet him with no real interest, no true desire to know him. Percival wonders if that is the truth of it. If perhaps beyond his name and accomplishments, is someone boring and dull. Perhaps that was the real reason he had not married yet. 

He began with high hopes and found them settling in the dust now.

 

“Courting is a mess, even among the best of us,” his old friend, Theseus, offered in commiseration. “I’ve found no wife myself.”

“You’re a full decade younger than me,” Percival grumbled back and the young alpha shrugged like it was no matter. He had years to find a mate yet and was in no rush either. They both knew it.

When Percival passed though London they always made time for a visit. They both worked as auroras in their respective wizarding governments and it was good to have that link. Plus, they both got on well enough to want to see one another. Today they shared a light lunch together in a wizarding café. It was a nice day so they took a table outside rather then in, watching wizards and witches walk by in the magical shopping district.

“Regardless, I’m dreading the day Newt comes of age, it’s going to be hell to find a proper alpha for him.”

“Your younger brother is it?” Percival had heard Theseus speak lovingly of his omega brother over the years.

“Hmm. A darling, but a naïve one. The wrong sort would use him and I won’t allow it. Newt will be married to a respectable alpha.”

“Your father is the one to sort this isn’t he?” An omega was traditionally looked after by their parents. Their alpha father or mother would help match them for marriage. But with all the new cultures and customs he had learned in a few short months, perhaps Percival was confused how it worked in Britain.

“He would. But he’s out in the country and happily retired. He doesn’t know that families of London. Honestly, he’s a bit of a soft touch, he wouldn’t be stern enough.”

“Oh? Theseus the stern?” Percival teased. The man was one for his rules and all but also a bit of a free spirit.

“If I have too,” he shot back, with a firm look that melted into a chuckle.

Percival smirked back.

“Theseus,” a woman’s voice called and he looked up, eyes lighting in delight.

“You’re early!” he cried with a smile, rushing to stand up and embrace the older woman tightly.

“Mum, you should have Floo called or owled, I would have picked you up at the station.”

“We’re fine, we arrived early to shop for a bit, to find everything Newt needs for his stay with you.”

Percival looked from the woman to a slight figure beside her.

The prettiest omega he’d ever seen was standing there.

When Percival met his gaze the omega tore it away, caught looking, face flushing red.

He was utterly captivating, an old world sort of beauty, like a fae more than a man.

His copper curls mused softly rather then tamed, his full lovely lips faintly swollen and red as he bit at them nervously. He was dressed well but seemed to shed that properness by wearing everything a touch loose and thus more comfortable. His jacket was well worn in and there was dirt on the collar. He didn’t look sloppy though.

He looked a bit like some wild thing, wrangled into a human’s form.

A little green creature peeked out of his sleeve cuff and he moved to hide it quickly. His eyes darted around to see if anyone noticed and he froze when he caught Percival watching him.

He tucked his chin to his chest, ears flushing fetchingly.

Percival was fascinated.

“Percy, this is my mum and brother, Newton.”

He rose calmly, tucking this revelation inside himself. He smiled politely and shook hands with Theseus’s mother. Touching an unmated omega was improper so Percival settled for a smile towards him. The poor thing peeked up at him and then bobbed in a quick acknowledgement.

“What brings you to the city beyond shopping if I may ask?” He reached wandlessly, bringing two unused chairs to their table and offering them out.

“Oh, so polite,” Ms. Scamander smiled and took her seat, beckoning her omega son to follow.

“We’re here for Newt to come stay with his brother for a bit, a few months or so. I’m off to travel with my husband, I breed hippogriffs you see and there’s an important travelling show coming up.”

“A noble creature,” Percival replied. “I’ve heard of them. They hold honor in high regard?”

Theseus nodded, sitting back. “They’ve got a hell of a bite to them.”

His mother’s face twisted to scold but Percival chuckled.

“I imagine any beast that bite you, did so rightly.”

Theseus snorts and his mother smirked. Newt seems unaware of the conversation, focused on his hands on his lap and the little creature hidden within them. Percival didn’t mention that fall was nearing quickly. Why would a boy of school age not be off to a school? Usually they were still at home if they were either homeschooled or shamefully expelled. Percival had heard Theseus speak of his school Hogwarts and that Newt attended as well.

Expelled then.

What had this sweet thing done Percival wondered?

He looked too long, his gaze lingering a beat more than it should. Theseus caught it, but he misinterpreted the look when he notices the creature.

“Newt,” he scolds softly. “Is that a beast? You know better. People are eating here.” Theseus’ voice lacked heat, lacked a real reprimand to it. Percival imagined the omega had his whole family curled around his delicate fingers. 

Still the boy looked shamed to be caught. Something about the dejection that flickered in his gaze caught Percival’s’ attention. Theseus looked briefly sorry to have scolded as well. Their mother was uncomfortable. Something had happened then, there was a clear history here.

“Easy now Theseus,” Percival offers lightly. “We’ve done eating, there is no real harm.”

He smiles gently at the omega, not too much focus, but an acknowledgement.

“I’ve heard omegas who take to creatures are true nurturers. It’s a sign you’ll be an excellent mother one day.”

Newt glances up and away, embarrassed. His mom reached and pet his knee lightly with a thankful smile towards Percival.

“He’ll be the best if that’s true. Newt’s a creature whisper,” Theseus announces, complimenting to remove the sting of his earlier words. They fell into light conversation again and it moved along smoothly. Percival took care not to look at Newt for too long again, keeping his attention on Theseus and his mother.

But something had woken in his chest. Something less than proper.

Percival would normally have pushed it down, he would have dragged it back under control and stomped it out.

He was a good man.

He had always been a good man.

But he wanted a mate, wanted someone to love and love him in return. The proper way was not working and here, a stunning omega had walked into his life. Someone Percival felt an immediate desire for and beyond that, a sweet fondness. Such a pure-hearted thing. Different from the rest. His love wouldn’t be tainted with expectation or yearning for the material.

Percival surprised himself with how much he wanted that. Something famished in him craved for this boy, to slither all around him and hold him tight. To swallow him whole.

 

They parted with polite goodbyes and Percival walked towards the main Ministry instead of his lodgings. An idea was already forming in his mind, picking and taking from all the worst criminals he had chased. Percival didn’t want anyone hurt but he wanted Newt for himself. Wanted the boy under him and on his knot, wanting him round with Percival’s child. He wanted the boy for his little wife.

The obstacles were clear.

Percival was twice Newt’s age. That would be the main issue to get around.

Theseus was the second. Percival knew the man adored his sibling, to an unreasonable degree. Theseus would never give Percival his blessing to court much less marry.

If Percival was to have him, he would have to be careful. Underhanded and manipulative.

The thought didn’t please him, didn’t make him smile. But Percival knew it would be worth it. That Newt was worth all sorts of terrible things. That alpha instinct in Percival promised him that. It had known immediately that Newt was perfect.  

His little mate-to-be.

 

Percival began by accepting a temporary position within the Ministry. An attempt at building community and trust between MACUSA and the Ministry. Four months long with Percival in London for the duration.

“That’s great news! We can go out like old times,” Theseus grinned and Percival nodded.

“You had mentioned last time we met, about a room for rent in your building?”

“Yes, of course, the next floor down. It’s likely not as fancy as your high blood prefers but it’s a nice spot and it’s bloody close to the ministry.”

Percival hummed in agreement and allowed Theseus to set up a viewing and essentially talk the landlord into thinking Percival was the perfect match. He had that skill, the man could talk his way around almost anything. Percival had always admired that in Theseus.

He purchased furniture for the place and settled in, aware of how close he was to Newt.

They met in passing for the first month, brief glimpses and awkward greeting from the boy. Percival made sure to seem warm and open while not pressing. He also took care not to let Theseus see anything that he might think odd. The man was a good auror and would need little to catch on.

 

The first real meeting Percival had with Newt, came in the form of an unexpected visitor. A fat colorful bird just wandered into the main living rooms, as if it belonged there. Percival had been working on paperwork at his desk but he stops to stare at the intruder. It doesn’t seem dangerous but he picks up his wand, just to be safe.

A pair of boots at the top of his window have him rising from his chair. He rushes over and takes hold of the body, levitating it down while he opened the window to let him in.

Newt Scamander looks mortified but determined.

“H-hello,” he breathes out, as if this was all perfectly normal.

“Evening,” Percival replied, willing to play along.

“I was wondering if perhaps-” the boy cut off, jumping away from the window to scoop up the bird.

“Robert, you scared me,” he scolded quietly, petting the beast and looking it over for injuries.

“A friend?”

Newt flushes red again, peeking at Percival and then back down.

“I’m terribly s-sorry. That was very rude. But I was worried where Robert might have gone, he would be in trouble, if the wrong sort noticed him.”

“Indeed he would,” Percival agreed. He approached slowly, attention on the bird as he stepped in a touch too close. The beast watched him with one eye and pecked when he moved to touch it.

“Robert!”

Percival laughed, not bothered in the least.

“Your brother mentioned you have a gift with creatures.”

“I don’t know if it’s a gift. But I do adore them. I think there’s m-much more to them t-than we know.” Newt seemed more aware of Percival’s closeness, fidgeting and tucking his chin down nervously. Percival imagined he could touch him if he wanted and the boy would let him. But he’d never trust him afterwards.

So Percival steps back and offers the omega an easy smile.

“Theseus is still out? He mentioned working later tonight.”

“He’ll be home in a few hours,” Newt replied, turning his body so he was facing Percival the entire time as he crossed the room. Not showing his back. Smart thing, even if he didn’t realize he was doing it.

“Ah. Well then, please, come sit and have some tea with me.”

“Oh no, I mustn’t,” Newt fumbled, face red as he glanced at the door longingly.

“I have to insist,” Percival told him, heating the water already as cups floated from the cupboard unto the small table. “If I am to expect creatures in my home, I would like to know about them before hand.”

“I’m sure it’ll only be Robert…you won’t tell Theseus about him will you? He worries you see.”

Percival took a seat and waved the second one out.

“Depends on what you tell me,” he replied smoothly.

Newt took the seat, wide eyed and scared as a rabbit.

So Percival sat back and proceeded to drill the boy on all he knew about magical creatures. It was easy to take on a mentor tone, polite but not overly friendly. Something reserved but still open. Inch by stubborn inch, the boy relaxed. He spoke more smoothly and in depth about the diricawl. Which was the colored bird. It jumped unto the table at one point and Percival offered it a biscuit. Greedy thing gobbled it up and went for the plate, prompting Newt to jump up and lean in Percival’s space to grab his pet.

“I’m sorry. Beasts are very food driven, few things lure them in like the right meal.”

The bird vanished in his grip and reappeared on the table. Percival answered by floating the plate of food and watching the bird chase after it as it meandered through the room up high out of it’s reach.

“I wonder if they learned to apparate from wizards or if we learned to do it from them?”

“No one knows,” Newt offers, a soft sweet smile gracing his face as he watched the creature. “It’s been the center of debate for centuries.”

He was cute, clearly adoring of his creature and fascinated with them.

Percival walked him to the apartment door and left him with a polite goodbye.

Trust was crucial.

Trust was what make a relationship last. Percival was eager, he could feel the physical pull towards the sweet scented omega but he would wait. He would make himself be patient.

 

A golden opportunity arose when Percival noticed a bloody beast being carried by it’s feet carelessly. It was in the Ministry and the man wore a Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures badge. He looked frustrated and for someone expected to mind creatures, was treating the injured beast rather poorly.

“What is that if I may ask?”

He spared Percival a look but held up the dark little beast.

“A niffler sir, caught it after months of chasing it in the archives room. One of the worst pests you can find.”

Percival hummed in agreement. They were seen in America as well, thieves and smart ones at that. Percival had helped form the team that existed exclusively for tracking down magical pests in New York.

“They’ve been kept as pets haven’t they?”

“Terrible pets. They do well out in the country but in the city their just a pain in the arse. This one is feral and it’ll be destroyed once I show it to my boss and prove I finally caught it.”

Percival hummed, eyeing the bleeding beast. Even near dead, it was still giving a bit of a fight.

“Should you be holding it like that?” He inquired and slowly worked the man up. Pointing out people could see the wounded thing and some where even looking. That surely there were regulations against just toting a half dead animal through the halls. More so a thief, if it managed to escape it could still wreak a terrible mess.

In the end, the man was grateful when Percival offered to take it and hide it away with a charm. As he was just leaving he would dispose of the thing and no one would be wiser.

“I appreciate this, I’m still new, so a mess up could cost me my job,” the man admitted and Percival nodded calmly.

“It can take a bit to learn a new role. Don’t hesitate to ask questions and you’ll do well.” He nodded politely at the man and went on his way.

Percival did leave the ministry and immediately stopped in at a shop for medical supplies.

Theseus wasn’t at home and it made a perfect scene.

“I don’t want to bother you,” Percival explained when he showed up at the door and Newt answered. He hid behind the door, peering up at the alpha. Percival imagined he was under orders not to even answer. “But I’ve found someone who needs help and thought you might be the best option.”

Percival revealed the little beast and Newt was at once opening the door wide and ushering him in.

“Poor thing,” he cried and with a patient gentleness he was lifting the beast from Percival’s hold.

Newt truly did understand magical creatures and how to care for them. He worked quickly and with focus. His shyness forgotten a he asked Percival to hold this or that. He splinted the broken leg and stitched the gash on it’s side. Coaxing it to sip water at the end, a bit of potion mixed in to help it survive.

“I don’t understand why people do this, hurt creatures so callously.”

Percival hummed in agreement. The niffler was laid out on the table, the cloth bloodstained now. Newt was very gently nudging the water closer and had himself tucked as close as he could be, eyes wide with fascination. Percival was leaning over him, his hip touching Newt’s shoulder lightly. Throughout the medical care, Percival had touched the boy numerous times and he hadn’t reacted. A hand on his shoulder or back, arms bumping constantly.

It was key, to let Newt grow used to Percival’s scent on him. It would leave him open for Percival being close in the future without the omega spooking.

“He’ll be ok I hope, with time and care…But,” Newt hesitated, looking to the clock on the wall.

“Theseus won’t let him stay, I know he won’t. We’ve been…” he trailed off, hesitating to go on but Percival could guess.

“He doesn’t approve of the creatures in his home?”

Newt gave a great sigh and nodded sadly.

“He does like it rather neat, doesn’t he?” Percival mused, looking around the spotless apartment.

“Very much,” Newt agreed quietly. “I’m afraid I can’t take this niffler in, I would normally do so. But… I promised Theseus I wouldn’t hide any more beasts from him. He knows about the Diricawl and the bowtruckle and agreed to let them stay. But no more. I don’t want to break his trust.”

There was more, Newt’s face just cried of a much deeper story but Percival knew better than to press.

“That’s fine. I brought it back. I’ll take responsibility for it.”

Newt looked surprised a moment and then lit up. A bright relieved grin that made him so stunning. His eyes were brilliant and dancing as he looked up Percival, met his gaze for a moment.

“That’s wonderful, I’m certain he’ll heal up in no time and then be off once more.”

Percival nodded, glancing at the sleeping beast.

“Shall we move it to my apartment? And perhaps clean this mess?”

Newt nodded and they worked quickly, watching the clock. Percival spelled the table clean and Newt carried the niffler gently. He spoke softly with it, promising it was going to be safe now.

Percival transfigured a footstool into a box and set a towel in for the beast to rest. Newt fussed with it, moving it here and there a bit.

“He’ll probably just sleep most of the day. I’m home already so would it be ok if I checked on him?”

It was terribly forward but Newt was too worried for the beast to realize. Percival produced a spare key for him, more than willing to have the boy in his apartment. The more he got used to Percival’s scent the better.

He walked the boy back to his own door and Newt hesitated to simply leave.

“I…I wanted to s-say… thank you. For helping that poor creature.”

Percival nodded.

“We should help them shouldn’t we? MACUSA bans them because the illegal trade is so bad and we can’t seem to control it. But those creatures don’t belong caged up.”

Newt shook his head, pink cheeked as he fumbled with his hands. Long delicate fingers with nails trimmed right off. Nothing like a high born omega would ever show. It surprised Percival, how much he liked it.

He couldn’t resist reaching for them. Newt froze but let Percival take a hand, lifting it to his face.

The temptation to lick his skin, to taste him and mark him as well was strong but Percival resisted.

In time.

He scented instead, carefully spreading Newt’s pale fingers with his own hand. Finger tips dragging along the sensitive skin. Newt sucked in a shaky breath and Percival looked form his hand to his face. The omega was looking away, face red as he chewed his lip nervously.

Not quite there yet.

“You should wash your hands again, very thoroughly,” Percival suggests, letting him go. “I can smell hints of blood still; Theseus might pick up on it.”

“O-oh,” Newt looked surprised. He glanced at Percival, unsure if he believed him. He wasn’t a fool, not trusting just anyone. After a moment though, Percival could see him deciding to believe the words.

“You’re right, Theseus is sensitive to blood.”

“All aurors are,” Percival smiled in return and Newt blinked, nodding with the idea.

“Goodbye Mr. Graves,” he offered softly and disappeared back into the apartment.

He smiled to himself, feeling like a job well done.

 

Percival began touching Newt more. 

Nothing lewd mind you, little things, brushing his arm and touching his back. He did this when Theseus was with them but was careful not to let the other alpha see. At first Newt would glance at him and then his brother, waiting for some reaction. When nothing came he began to grow used to the contact.

The niffler proved to be a true boon. Newt often visiting Percival’s home, his perfect scent lingering in the air.

 

On a Tuesday he returned home and found the omega curled up his couch, the niffler sleeping on his stomach. There was a true gift there, Newt had a way with the beast that seemed a touch magical. The niffler seemed to understand Newt was no threat at all and curled up content with him. It was far wearier of Percival but they coexisted well. Percival gave it its space and it mostly just slept in the box beside the heater.

The little thing was watching him now, beady eyes locked on to Percival.

It wasn’t healing well, the stitches had become infected and Newt was trying his best to clear it up. 

The omega was fretting over it and admitted to losing sleep. Now here he as curled up on Percival’s couch napping in the afternoon sunlight.

Newt’s breathing was deep and even, very much sleeping. So Percival leaned over the couch, bowing his head to take a heady scent of the omega, nose brushing his soft hair. His fingers gently caressed through it and his knuckles ever so gently stroke down the side of his face. He ran his thumb over Newt’s bottom lip, feeling the silky skin chewed raw and rubbing there for a moment.

He could feel himself getting hard in his trousers.

So he stood up and pulled a throw blanket off the back of the couch and settled it over Newt and his pet.

Percival let them rest as he went into the kitchen to fix a quick dinner.

A short time later a pretty picture greeted him. A sleepy eyed omega yawning as he wandered into the kitchen. The niffler was cradled in one arm and the blanket still hanging on one shoulder.

He looked adorable and Percival could see him one day, wandering with sleepy eyes, lips smacking, a tiny baby in his arms. 

“Good evening,” he greeted softly and Percival had to touch him. He walked over and reached out, sliding the blanket off his shoulder and lifting it up and around Newt’s shoulders properly. It gave him an excuse to step in close, his chest brushing Newt’s arms as he held on to his beast. Percival lingers as he settled the blanket. Knuckles dragging on Newt’s body-warmed shirt a touch before he lets go and steps back.

“Evening, how was your day?” He offers and Newt bites his lip, looking tentative. Percival paused in turning away, facing the boy properly again. “Is something wrong?”

“I…I can’t…He’s n-not getting better,” Newt whispers desolately, looking down at the tiny creature in his arms. “I don’t know what else to try.”

Percival looked at him, eyes brimming with worried tears, he looks darling. Percival wants to see him cry, wants to hear Newt sobbing out.

“I have to return to work soon, I’ve an evening meeting. But tomorrow I have off. Perhaps we could take him to a specialist?”

Newt glances up, meeting his gaze for a split second.

“Could we?” He asks timidly. “I don’t want to bother you, I just don’t know what to do, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Percival reassures him, dropping a hand on his shoulder, closer to his neck.

“Tomorrow morning we’ll take him in, alright?”

Newt nods quickly, not shying from Percival’s touch, used to it now.

“Come eat with me, a good meal will help steady your nerves. You must be strong if you want to help.”

Newt obeys, settling the niffler in his box and sitting with Percival to eat.

Percival walks him up to his door as usual but this time when Newt turns to say good night he steps in. The omega freezes as the alpha wraps his arms round him. Not too tight but a gently pressure.

“Don’t worry,” he offers and after a moment Newt’s relaxes in his grip. He accepts the touch as comfort. He’s been spoiled for it by his brother who is constantly hugging him. A proper omega would refuse such a touch from an alpha not his mate or family. But Newt doesn’t know better, letting Percival hold him close. He’s been conditioned by growing used to Percival’s scent. Luring an omega in is no easy feat, but to win one over is a lasting thing. Newt will love him and he will be Percival’s wife before long. 

“I’ll see you in the morning?”

Newt nods, flushed pink, his gaze darting up at Percival. He’s shy again but more than that, there is an inquisitive gleam. On a most base level, an omega reacts to an alpha not related to them just the same as an alpha reacts to an omega.

Sexual awareness.

Percival bids Newt a good night and goes back to work. He arranges to meet a magical creature specialist, one used to healing personal pets. Percival takes care to make sure the meeting is a private one.

 

Come the next day Newt arrives bright and eager, gathering up the niffler in his arms carefully.

“We’re going to get you help,” he tells the beast, rubbing its head affectionately. “You’ll see.”

The little thing does look bad, it’s not even reacting, laying limp in his hold.

“Come along,” Percival reaches out and Newt hesitates a moment before stepping in. He allows Percival to side-along apparate him. Another boundary crossed.

They arrive in the back alley, Percival knocking on a back door as Newt looks around worriedly.

“Nifflers are considered pests, so we must be careful. Best to keep this meeting away from prying eyes.”

Newt’s eyes widen and he nods, pulling his coat a bit more to conceal the beast.

Adorable.

“I also might have lied about who we are. It won’t do Theseus any favors to have his brother running around with magical beasts.”

It’s the right thing to say, Newt goes stiff and the old hurt flashes in his eyes. He nods and when Percival curls a possessive arm around him he’s openly confused but he allows the intimate touch. Another grand victory.

“I told them you were my mate,” he explains and the door opens before Newt can react. He tucks his chin down and hides his face as they’re led into a back room. He’s still a bit stilted but he lets Percival lead him by the arm on his waist, shoulder pressed to him, and hips bumping.

“Just keep your head down and play the role,” Percival offers and Newt nods. He’s crimson, flushed so hard, but he’s going along with it.

“Well, what do we have?” The man is gruff and rude but his name is respected and he keeps his mouth shut.

Newt hesitantly shows him and the man scoops up the niffler quickly. Newt visibly makes himself let go and watches the man strip the splint and inspect the creature.

“What happened to him?”

“We’re not sure,” Percival lies calmly. “He returned to use like this. He’s my mates’ pet and very dear to him.”

Percival squeezes Newt’s hip and the omega nods quickly.

“Money is no issue; we’d like him healed if possible.”

The man snorted in reply.

“Of course he can be healed.”

Percival feels Newt’s relief, his body sagging. He pulls a touch and Newt lets him, distracted in his joy. His whole side is pressed to Percival’s.

The man tends to the beast, pouring a few potions and casting a few spells. He mends internal damage and that seems to perk the niffler right up.

“Of course,” Newt whispers to himself, watching like a hawk and learning everything he can.

At the end, Percival pays a hefty sum and the niffler is returned to Newt. It settles in his arms, eyes bright and filled with a look that just promises trouble.

“Keep the splint on him for a few more days. He should bounce back quickly now.”

“T-thank you,” Newt offers and the man does seem a touch softer as he nods at the omega.

“Take care of him.”

 

They return to Percival’s apartment before the afternoon. Theseus won’t be home until the evening yet.

“You need to be more careful,” Percival tells Newt in a light tone, a friendly observation.

“W-what? Did I do something wrong? Did someone see us?”

Percival shakes his head, reaching out to move a bit of hair from Newt’s gaze. The boy goes pink but lets him touch.

“You’re scenting a great deal, it’s very distracting.”

Newt flushes a full red then, looking mortified.

“S-scenting? I didn’t…I never meant to…”

“I know,” Percival coaxes, “But even the healer noticed. Kind of him not to mention it.”

“Oh no, oh no,” Newt breathes, looking so humiliated.

“It’s ok darling, you just need to be more careful, mind yourself more. You’re at the age after all, when omegas come into themselves.”

The endearment slips by, Newt’s too worried to catch it.

“C-come into themselves?” He whispers and Percival can feel the trap snap shut, metal slamming with a ringing inevitability.

“Of course,” he explains. He turns Newt to face away and the boy goes. He freezes as Percival steps up behind him, his chest pressed to the omega’s back. Despite his nerves, Newt’s body relaxes, he’s used to Percival’s scent. He comes into his home everyday and has been touched by him. Without knowing it, he’s been enticed into a reaction.

“See?” Percival says and Newt realizes he’s slumped back. Percival runs his hands down Newt’s trembling belly. His hands meeting at the middle of his belt, teasingly close. Newt’s body relaxes again and he wrenches himself free with a shiver. His eyes are wide and dazed, his body already reacting favorably. There is a clear scent coming off of Newt, something pure and perfect. Percival’s mouth is watering.   

“I’m s-sorry. I shouldn’t h-have...” the poor thing trails off, looking ready to cry again, eyes so wide and startled with his own bodies reaction.

“It’s fine,” Percival coaxes, letting him have his space to feel safe. “I’m not going to take advantage of you, I would never. But not alphas are like that. You might find yourself cornered and that worries me.”

It’s the old fear mongering. Percival grew up hearing it and each generation after him knows the saying. About omegas who flirt too much being cornered, that alphas driven wild with lust will ravage them. One after another, until the omega is utterly ruined. It’s meant to control, to use fear to force submissive behavior in the more stubborn omegas. But it’s also a disgusting excuse plenty of alphas have used for rape. 

Newt looks horrified with the idea. Pretty tears well in his eyes and trickle down his face as he stares at the floor, mind rushing with all sorts of thoughts no doubt.

“W-what do I do?”

“Most take a mate,” Percival replies easily. “But there are ways around it…” he trails off, hesitating to answer and Newt notices.

“H-how?”

Percival huffs out, seeming to come to a decision. 

He pulls out a small handkerchief from his side pocket. He’s taken care to spend time with it tucked against his skin. It’s drenched in his scent but small enough not to be obvious.

“Here,” he offers it and Newt accepts it, fingers running over the fine silk. “I shouldn’t, but I think this will help you.”

“It will?”

“A alpha scent will help calm you, does it seem to help at all?”

It precious to see Newt scent something, timidly lifting the material and gently puffing a few breathes through his nose.

Of course it calms him, Percival is an alpha he trusts. It’s basic nature for the omega to be comforted by his scent.

“I think so,” Newt admits and Percival nods.

“Keep it, scent it when you're alone, maybe in your room, under your pillow. It’ll help calm you. After just open your window and air the room a bit.”

Newt nods, face still red.

“T-thank you,” he whispers and Percival can feel that alpha in him soften at such sweet gratitude.

“Your welcome, I only want to help. We’re friends aren’t we?”

Newt nods hastily and Percival lets him escape, walking him to his door politely.

 

It progresses quickly from there.

Newt was scenting Percival.

If Theseus finds the handkerchief, Percival can claim he lost the cloth or insist it must be a mistake, he can play dumb enough for it to pass. If Theseus finds it under Newt’s pillow, it will seem like an innocent infatuation. Young omegas often hide such things under their pillows, to sweeten their dreams the saying goes.

Of course, it’s more than just a simple scent.

Percival’s long mapped the home above him. He knows which room is Newts. The apartments mirror each other and an unused bedroom is in his apartment below. Percival opens the window and uses a scent luring spell.

He leans against the wall and cups himself lazily, working his body up. It’s not hard, he pictures Newt and his cock responds. He thinks of the tears and trembling lip, the breathy sound that came with it. He recalls Newt crouched down, checking on the niffler, bent over, his pert ass on display. 

No, it isn’t hard to get himself up at all.

Percival undoes his trousers and begins to stroke until the end drips eagerly. He’s had lovers tell him his cock was large but Percival doesn’t care, beyond getting it up and into his omega. But if he is truly oversized he’ll have to take care, ease Newt onto it with time and patience. The idea makes his cock twitch and Percival tips his head back against the wall.

A tiny timid scent floats down to him and Percival nearly groans out loud.

The handkerchief is very carefully spelled. If anyone but Newt touches it, the spells will immediately dissolve without a trace. Criminals have used these spells for ages and Percival mastered them to learn to prevent them. Now he was using them.

The cloth is giving off his scent, and when Percival is sexually excited, it gives off that scent as well. Not enough to be picked up by Theseus, just enough that if Newt presses his face to it, he’ll catch it.

The scent of Newt’s sexual excitement is heady like a potion, muddling Percival’s brain. He has his window opened and the scent’s coming down to Percival. The distance is far and Percival casts a charm to hear him.

The shift of blankets, a soft sigh, a tiny little breath.

Percival devours it all, steadily stroking as he listens to Newt touching himself. He had wondered if it would take a few tries. But right way, the omega is responding. Percival can picture him, face pressed to the little cloth with one hand down between his thighs. He wonders if Newt rubs his cock or goes right for his hole. Such a sweet innocent thing. Perhaps he’s merely rutting into the bed, thighs squeezed together and trembling. Not even understanding what’s happening.

Percival swallows a grunt when he comes. He squeezes down as his knot tries to fill and tie. It lasts a few moments, pleasure curling through him. Then it fades, his knot knowing there’s no omega around his cock. 

Percival can hear the soft hitch of breath and sweet little warbling sound.

The scent of omega slick wafts down to him and Percival licks his lips.

Patience.

 

It only takes a few days.

Newt comes to check on his niffler, pets him and helps him waddle around with the splint on his back leg. He hand feeds the beast and Percival is a bit envious, watching Newt offer up a sweet nut and smiling brightly when the beast grabs it and gobbles it down.

“Good boy, you’ll be back to your old self in no time,” Newt cheers.

Percival is working at the table, reading through a few papers while dinner cooks. The spoon stirring on it’s own and the frying pan lifting as needed.

Newt glances back at him and turns away quickly. The back of his neck flushes red though. He’s become shy again, nervous and jumpy around Percival. But for entirely new reasons.

Percival’s jerked off every night and Newt’s answered each time.

The pretty omega is primed for the taking, ripe and ready. Percival merely needs to pick him and enjoy the fruit of his labor.

“How has your problem been going?”

Newt tips his head, his ears going pink. 

“I’m t-trying…Theseus noticed though. He asked i-if someone had caught my e-eye.”

Percival hummed in agreement.

“It’s common, most hope an omega scents because of one alpha rather than any.”

Newt swallows weakly.

“I t-told him I don’t know anyone. I usually just study on my own and only leave with him or when my parents visits. He d-doesn’t know about the niffler.”

“That’s good, Theseus wouldn’t let you visit if he knew.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Newt agrees softly.

Percival leaves the table and Newt tenses but turns to watch him approach. He’s sitting on the floor, bits of niffler feed on his fingers. He looks up at Percival, looking so small and dear. 

“Shall we try again?”

Newt’s eyes go wide, but his pupil dilate a touch as well. Red faced, he thinks for a moment and then nods his head.

Percival takes a knee and settles down on the floor cross legged. He eases Newt back into his lap and winds his arms around him, settling his head on Newt’s shoulder.

Almost immediately, the omega reeks of mating scent. Not the kind Percival exaggerated last time but a true mating call, honey sweet and sticky. Percival’s cock twitches in answer.

“Oh Newt,” Percival sighs and Newt whimpers. He’s shamed and his shoulders tremble.

“I’m trying,” he swears and Percival nods sympathetically.

“It’s ok sweet heart, it’s normal. You’re an omega and it’s perfectly normal.”

“I don’t f-feel normal,” Newt confesses, nearly crying and voice wobbly. “I feel strange and d-dirty.”

“Dirty? Whatever for?”

“I get sticky and I do things I shouldn’t, I can’t stop it.”

“What sort of things,” Percival’s mouth brushes his ear and Newt shivers.

“Sexual things. Dirty things.”

“Hush. Newt darling, sex isn’t dirty. Proper sex.”

“P-proper?”

Percival hums. He takes Newt’s hands in his own and presses the backs of them to his own palms. Delicate fingers against his own calloused ones.

“Sex between an alpha and omega is just nature Newt, there’s no shame in that, nothing wrong. It’s when omegas spread their thighs to anyone that people begin to talk.”

Newt shakes his head, sucking in uneven breathes.

“I don’t want that. I don’t want to let a-any alpha have me.”

“Then you need to control your scent, darling.”

“M’trying,” Newt sobbed, tears trickling down his face now, he leaned back pressed into Percival’s chest, looking for comfort.

“I know sweet, we could…” Percival pauses and Newt looks up, eyes caught between desperation and lust. “I could help you, it would probably fix the problem.”

“Help me?”

Percival nods.

His fingers dragged up Newt’s arms and slip to his stomach and downward. The boy tenses but didn’t snap his thighs closed.

“You couldn’t tell anyone, I would be in a great deal of trouble. But it would solve the problem. Still, maybe not. It’s a foolish idea.”

“N-no…please help me,” Newt breathes, looking up at him. He’s so young and pure, so sweet. His eyes are gleamed with desire and he probably doesn’t even realize it. “P-please, Mr. Graves.”

Percival sighs out and nods his head slowly. He leans down and presses a kiss to the boy’s brow softly.

“It must be a secret, if anyone knew, I would be punished, ruined. I’d lose everything.”

Newt nods quickly, shifting in his lap, already eager to be taken and likely not even knowing it.

So innocent.

Percival’s kissed many mouths over the years. Soft and sweet, firm and guarded, thin and full, lipstick slick and rough chapped ones. Newt is something entirely new, so plush and trembling. Unspoiled and unknowing. He doesn’t distinguish how to kiss like a lover from a family member, trying to be chaste. Percival takes his time, easing Newt to relax a bit and swiping at his lower lip. He kisses again, eases on and Newt lets him, goes limp and follows were Percival leads. He opens that pretty mouth up and sinks in. His tongue invades and licks and laps. He kisses him lewdly, deep and claiming until Newt pulls back and sucks in a heavy breath. Little thing forgot to breath and draws in air now, eyes glazed as he licks his lip absently. 

Percival smiles down at him, fingers undoing the rows of buttons to Newt’s shirt. His pale skin is gorgeous, beautiful in the evening sun with faint freckles dotting along.

Percival lifts Newt up, he freezes a moment, like a deer about to bolt, before he gives in and obeys. He turns the boy to face him properly and eases him back until Newt’s laid out on the floor on his back. Percival follows him, smiling reassuringly before he presses his nose into Newt’s neck. The spot right under his ear is a heavy scent and its the heady smell of omega pouring from there. Percival inhales the fine perfume and his mouth follows, closing on skin to suck at the smell. His tongue gathers the taste and Newt whimpers under him. He’s shifting around, not sure what to do, his fingers loosely holding onto Percival’s shirt. 

“You’re doing very good,” Percival praises and Newt looks unsure but nods gently. Percival’s hands run down his chest, hands worshiping of the sweet young body laid before him. “You’re safe with me, don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you,” Percival promises and Newt’s gaze flicks to his own for a moment. Such an adorable thing, a precious omega, willing to trust Percival.

He licks Newt’s neck more but makes himself move before he marks him. A love bite will certainly be seen. So Percival contents himself by burying his nose in the omega’s armpit. The scent is strongest there, calling to him. A soft fuzz of hair and Newt wiggles when Percival licks at it. He runs his tongue through it and tastes sweat and the faint thing that is uniquely Newt. It makes his cock throb hungrily.

Percival smacks his lips wanting to memorize the taste and scent. He drags his lips over News’s chest slowly. Draws out the pleasure for the boy, no rushed mating. He wants Newt to never forget this moment, their first time together.

His tongue circles a nipple, licking over the tip to wet it before he blows softly, watching it harden. Percival latches onto it, teeth tugging as his mouth suckles. Newt’s hands jump to his shoulders, grabbing onto Percival and clutching at him.

“That’s, t-those are for babies,” he cries out, embarrassed even as he arches into the new sensation.

Percival chuckles at the inexperienced protest. “They are,” he agrees, rubbing his lip over the tip and moving to ease the other one up and stiff in his mouth.

“A sign of your body, that one day you’ll have a pup to nurse. Alphas adore them, adore such reminders. You’ll be a wonderful mother one day,” Percival tells him sincerely. His hands cupping Newt’s bare waist and running down the smooth flesh. He uses a muttered spell to undo the omega’s trousers and ease Newt’s shoes off.

The boy is shy as Percival strips his pants off. His shirt hangs on his arms and he tries to curl up and hide his nudity.

Percival kisses him until he relaxes again, gently easing him down onto his back so Percival can enjoy the view.

It’s is a spectacular view. Newt’s pale smooth skin, soft freckles dotting down his chest and along his thighs. He’s omega soft, with a curve to hips the speaks of his ability to carry young.

Percival has never seen anything more lovely, purer and perfect.

He leans down and over the omega, dropping a soft kiss to Newt’s mouth. He works the boy up and moves down, gently nipping his chin and licking down that smooth neck. He rubs his face, chin and cheek down Newt’s skin. From his collar to his belly Percival scent marks him. He wants the boy to reek of him. Even if he can’t leave it just yet, he wants Newt to smell like he belongs to Percival, just for a bit. That base thing in his mind purring in delight with the notion of it.

“Are you alright?” Percival rumbles, fingers gently prying Newt’s thighs apart so he can sink between them. His nose rubs in the soft hair of Newt’s groin. The scent there is unique from the rest of him, a breeding smell.

Newt tries to reply but the words twists into a yelp when Percival licks a line up his little cock. A slight demure thing that could never impregnate. More of a tease than anything real and hefty. But it’s sensitive and Newt shivers and squirms under his attention.

“Mr. Graves,” he sounds so meek and worried, eyes wide and face flushed. “That’s d-dirty, you mustn’t…with your m-mouth,” he sounds so cutely dismayed. Like the idea of a tongue on his dick has never occurred to him before.

“Nothing between a single alpha and omega is wrong, remember,” he reminds gently, and licks a long line up Newt’s milky thigh. “Absolutely nothing.”

Newt shivers.

“There’s something very alluring about the taste of you down here,” Percival explains. “I can’t help but want to taste it. Please bare with me.”

Percival doesn’t give him time to respond, he noses down and licks at Newt’s little hole. He’s already nice and wet, excited from Percival’s explorations. The pretty pink hole looks so delicate and precious. Percival can barely wait to see how it’ll look stretched on his cock. Taking his knot.

The omega’s thighs jerk and tremble, trying to close but unable to with Percival’s head between them. He muffles such soft sounds as Percival laps at him. He takes his time and rubs his tongue lazily over the sensitive rim. He can feel it flutter against his tongue and when he pushes a bit it begins to open up. Newt jerks away from him, a hand slapped over his mouth to muffle his cries as he comes.

His little cock dribbles a clear fluid and his hole clenches, Percival pulls back to watch it, omega slick dripping down. He’s tempted to finger the boy open and have him. But Newt is shaking now, humiliated with himself and the experience will sour if Percival pushes to much.

So he gathers the bare boy up in his arms. He undoes Newt’s sleeve buttons so his shirts comes off fully. The omega shivers but lets Percival handle him, he curls up against Percival’s chest quickly. A sweet little thing looking for comfort.

“Hush, you did very well, I think this will help you a great deal.” Percival explains softly, tucking his arms around Newt and reassuring him. 

“It f-felt wrong, dirty,” Newt confesses and Percival chuckles.

“You are very young yet, what do you really know about sex beyond the idea that all acts are dirty?”

Newt pauses, chewing his lip and thinking it through. Percival pulls his wand from his pocket and casts a heat charm to warm the room and Newt snuggles more against him.

“Sex is… its dangerous and shouldn’t not be done, it could ruin an omega. It’s dirty and lewd. Omegas should only ever have s-sex once married.”

Percival hummed and sends an appreciative thought to the terrible sexual education system in Britain.

“This doesn’t sound a bit like an exaggeration? As if they were hoping to scare you from the whole thing entirely?”

Newt shifts but didn’t protest the idea outright.

“Did no one in your school coupled off?”

Newt nods softly.

“You never heard whispers of sex? Or kissing and sneaking off?”

“I…I have. I hadn’t realized…they w-were having sex?”

Percival dips his head in positive. 

“It’s not a dirty foul thing. It actually feels very good doesn’t it?”

Newt nods quickly, no hesitation and Percival fights a smile. 

“That’s why you are warned against it. Because it’s a fun and pleasurable thing. It’s easy to forget yourself, to end up in bed with the wrong sort.”

“People who would use me,” Newt says and there is something heavy in the words. Something suggesting a past with Newt hearing the warning. Perhaps not heeding it.

He doesn’t smell taken, if Newt had sex already his body would have a lingering scent, no matter how long ago. He’s still immaculate, but perhaps someone was trying to take that from him and nearly succeeded.

Percival makes an inquisitive sound but Newt doesn’t explain. Percival knows better than to try and force him.

“People can be cruel,” Percival cautions. “We must be careful who we trust.”

Newt pulls away a touch, cheek rising from Percival’s chest so he can sit up and look up at him. There’s a questions in Newt’s eyes, a touch of a fear that runs bone deep. He doesn’t ask but he doesn’t need too, Percival can see the worry plain on his face.

He tips the boy’s chin up a touch more and leans down to kiss him. Something soft and sweet, mellow and kind enough that Newt melts against him once more.

“You can trust me little dove, I’ve no intention to hurt you,” Percival promises.

Newt wrinkled his nose in reply, catching Percival off guard. “I’m not a dove,” the boy grumbles and Percival can’t stop the sudden laugh from passing his mouth.

“No, I suppose not. But you were wandering down my window sill the one day.”

Percival smiles and reaches down to rub his nose along Newt’s neck, marking him some more. He’ll have to shower the boy soon, clean it all away and send him back up to his brother’s apartment. For now, he enjoys the way their scents mingle on the omega’s skin.

“Not a dove though, too mild. You do like to wrangle beasts after all. Perhaps a hawk?”

Newt smiles shyly despite himself, coaxed into the banter.

“I’d prefer a thunderbird honestly.”

Percival smirks again, kissing the pale neck.

“My thunderbird it is then,” he agrees and plans for all the terrible things he’s going to do to this pretty boy.

 

The niffler becomes a pest. The little ‘thump thump’ of the splint on it’s leg warns Percival. He looks up but can’t see it. A quick search of the room shows nothing obviously gone but his gaze is getting sharper. After a second look, Percival realizes the inkwell with the silver lip is gone off the desk.

He’s sitting at the damn desk.

The beast is clever; he’ll give it that much. It’s surprised him numerous times now.

Percival leaves the paperwork and begins hunting the little beast. He supposes it is a nice break and he can’t deny he likes testing his reflexes and senses.

In the end, taunting it is best. It really cannot resist a shiny thing.

So Percival floats his pocket watch in the middle of the room and goes back to the paperwork.

Not too long after the beast breaks and jumps from a bookshelf to grab the watch. He gets caught in the spell and Percival leaves him there. He can move a bit, swimming like motions to creep to a wall to anchor itself. It really is clever.

But the floating spell remains, the beast bouncing off things and scrambling to reach another surface to cling too.

The front door clicks and Percival looks over as Newt lets himself in. He’s carrying a bag of food; he prepares the niffler’s meals now. Pampered thing.

“Hoppy,” he calls out and stops short when he sees Percival.

“Oh, hello,” he offered with pink cheeks.

“Hello, I’m working from home today. Paperwork goes faster without someone coming into my office every five minutes,” he explains.

Newt dips his chin, agreeing, his eyes darting to meet his gaze a moment before looking away.

“I’ll just,” he weakly points to the kitchen and Percival nods, watching him go.

They haven’t had sex since two days ago, Percival’s waiting the boy out. Its crucial Newt comes to him the second time. So he goes back to work.

Newt watches the niffler float but doesn’t ask why or try to help him. Percival’s spelled him to float a few times since he began to heal up.

Still, the beast swims through the air, paddling wildly to get to Newt. He smiles at the beast, scratching his head and feeding it a bit. Greedy thing gobbles it down and wants more immediately.

“Umm…I was going to make lunch here, if that’s ok?”

“Of course, I welcomed you here, I meant that.” Percival assured him and the boy smiles shyly in reply. 

“Did…Did you want some?”

“I would,” he answers easily. Percival finishes his page and sets his quill and ink away. He neatens his space and then leaves the desk.

“Let me help,” he requests as he comes into the kitchen and Newt looks so meek. But he nods wordlessly. He has everything for sandwiches, extra bits of meat and some greens and nuts for the niffler. Percival picks up tomatoes and cleans them before slicing them by hand. Magic could easily do it all but Newt’s not of age. As an expelled student, he doesn’t have his wand. Percival doesn’t mind doing things by hand with him and Newt is clearly grateful for it. 

They work quietly and he can feel Newt glancing at him, but Percival doesn’t press. They should have calm moments as well, to build trust. So they make their meal and settle at the table.

Percival floats bits of meat and they watch the niffler backstroke across the room to get them.

“It gives him exercise without straining his bad leg,” Newt notes and Percival smirks in agreement, pleased the boy caught on to that.

“He’ll be better in no time. Though I fear he won’t stay contained within the apartment.”

“He will eventually get out, but he’ll likely return. Nifflers usually come back to where the food is.”

“Wonderful, a freeloader. A thieving one at that. I’ll have to start checking his pouch and returning any valuables.”

Newt smiles, seeming glad to hear of a long-term plan.

“How do you know who to trust?” The omega blurts out and Percival blinks at him, completely thrown.

“What?”

“Trusting, how do you know who you... should and shouldn’t?” Newt elaborates, staring at his empty plate. 

“You… It’s a choice I suppose. You have to make by a person by person basis. In some cases, it might be minor, in others lives could depend on it. I base my trust in people on numerous factors. Their history, who they are, what they could want from me, if I believe them.”

Percival watches the boy take in his words carefully. 

“May I ask what this is about?”

Newt chews his lip, face flushing with a shame, that haunted look in his gaze.

“I… made a bad choice and I was punished for it…. it’s why I’m not in school,” Newt confessed in a tiny whisper, his shoulders hunching.

“I trusted someone…and she…she hurt me in the end. I…I’m not sure what to think now.”

“Why wonder now?”

Newt gave himself away, a quick look and then a forced shrug. “Just thinking,” he fibbed and looked guilty for it, hiding.

Percival frowned.

“If you want to ask me something, I will do my best to answer,” Percival assures him. “But please don’t lie to my face.”

Newt flushes a remorseful red, face twisting in embarrassment. 

“I’m s-sorry.”

Percival nods, turning to watch the niffler floating.

“Did this someone try to contact you perhaps?”

Newt stared at his hands on his lap for a moment before nodding.

“Does anyone know?”

Newt shakes his head.

“Does that seem wise? Given that you’ve been hurt? That your family seems hurt as well?”

Newt sucks in a shaky breath.

“My advice?”

He waits until the omega looks up, meeting his eyes.

“Tell Theseus. He knows more and he might be scolding and lecturing and an overbearing pain in the arse,” Percival winked to make Newt smile a touch. “But he means well and he loves you dearly. Of all the people in this world, you can trust him.”

Newt nods slowly, eyes thoughtful.

“Not everything must be a burden on your own.” Percival offered. “Those who you trust should be granted that as well, your trust.”

 

“Conniving little wench!” Theseus growled three days later. Newt was upstairs sleeping and his brother had come downstairs to share a strong drink with Percival. Theseus was too protective over Newt to leave him alone too much. He often asked Percival to check in on the boy when he was home during the day. So rather than go out to drink, he turned to Percival for a sympathetic shoulder and alcohol. 

“Who is this?” The man had stomped into his home unannounced without a word and then poured himself a drink, moments before his declaration.

“Leta Lestrange.”

A name to the issue, finally. Percival made a note to look up the girl and find all he could about her.

“I can’t explain fully, it’s Newt’s story not my own,” Theseus explains and Percival nods in understanding. “But long story short she used Newt and got him booted covering for her. Now she’s sent him a letter. After almost a year without a single word, she sends him a letter. A secret one, it hid itself with mail from our mom. Sneaking, conniving little bitch.”

She must be a piece of work, to have Theseus so wound up. He wasn’t one to call names like this. 

“What will he do?”

“I told him to burn it! Get rid of it, never answer her again.”

Percival hums and waits. The fight seeping from Theseus.

“He got upset, said he could write back if he wanted.”

“Which is his right.”

Theseus ran a hand over his face, looking up at the ceiling like he could see through it and stare his brother down.

“She’s bad news. Terrible news. She needs to go away. He doesn’t get that.”

“Maybe it’s not about her?”

Theseus looked over at Percival.

“You mean well but you do suffocate the boy. He trusted you enough to tell you this. Rather than keeping the secret. Maybe he’s more concerned with you than her.”

Theseus grunts.

“She plays him like a wind-up toy, she had such a grip on him before, he was so sure she was his true friend. That they might marry one day even.” Percival ignored the jealousy stirring in his stomach. 

“But that’s changed? This blind trust? Or is he the same?”

“I suppose, Newt’s not a fool. She truly hurt him and he learned from it the hard way.”

“Then help him. Don’t tell him what to do. What teenager wants to be told? Even an omega?”

“Omega’s are not docile faint-hearted flowers. Newt might look soft but he’s got a strong core in him. It would surprise you.”

“I don’t doubt it actually. He somehow convinced me to that,” Percival nods toward the niffler.

Theseus huffs a laugh.

“Thank you for that by the way. He’s been going a bit mad alone most of the day while I was at work. Now he studies magical beast books fervently and wants to visit you every evening. He's beginning to open up about going to a new school or taking tutors on finally.”

“I don’t mind. I’ve seen his like before. He’s good at what he does and he has passion. He’ll be a name in the field one day.”

Theseus nods, always happy to speak of Newt’s virtues.

“I believe he can make the right choices, if you’ll let him.”

Theseus sighs but didn’t protest the idea of it.

 

“He told me he trusts me, that I can do what I want,” Newt explains the next day. Theseus is off at work and Percival is making them soup for lunch. The niffler is sitting calmly in Newt’s lap, letting him comb his fur out.

“I just… I’m not sure. I thought maybe to write her, but what would I say? I’m worried. I think not answering is best but then it’s so rude.”

“Sometimes what is best for you, can be rude. But the most important thing, is to look after yourself. If you cannot mind yourself, how can you help others? Even these sort?” Percival motioned to the niffler who gave a curious sound at the attention.

Newt sighs, nodding his head a bit.

“I think you’re right. Theseus doesn’t want me to answer either and my mom thought so as well. ‘Just leave her in the past’ she wrote to me.”

Percival placed the soup down before the boy and Newt set the niffler down on the floor gently. Percival floated another bowl for the beast, it was a vegetable mix and wouldn’t harm it. It seemed to like human food, snatching bits when it could. A city beast more than a rural one.

“I was wondering,” Newt hedged after the meal, face going red in such a pretty bashful way. “A-about…t-that.”

Percival tipped his head and motioned for the boy to continue.

“That thing we did…I thought m-maybe…more…”

“Did it help?”

“I think so, I felt… strange after but it did feel very good and I think I had more control after…but now I keep thinking about it. I scented a bit yesterday, Theseus was horrified and thought it had something to do with Leta.”

Percival thought that was perfect timing, this girl would serve him well. Any behavior that was odd from Newt would be blamed on her from this point on. Percival was free to do what he wanted.

“Very well, if it helps,” he decides. It’s barely one in the afternoon, Theseus won’t be home until five.

Percival cleans up the table and then guides a shy Newt to his bedroom. The omega is meek to be there, looking around like the dresser might jump at him.

“A bed is more comfortable,” Percival explains.

It’ll also soak Newt in his scent, lying where he sleeps each night. Percival might not be able to openly scent mark him yet, but he can enjoy these little moments.

He takes Newt’s hand gently and the boy flushes but he follows, letting Percival settle him on the bed. He nudges the omega’s thighs open and takes a knee between them. Newt shifts nervously but lets him again, watching Percival’s fingers reach out and slowly work their way up his thighs.

He takes the boy's waist when he hands reach the middle, skipping over touching him intimately. Newt glances at his face as Percival leans in. He tips his head the barest bit in an offering, eyes on Percival’s mouth. So young and adorable.

Percival kisses him, he lingers and presses more soft touches to the boy’s mouth. Until his pliant and willing. Percival curls his arms around him and Newt’s hands nervously take hold of Percival’s shoulders.

He breaks the kiss to run his mouth along Newt’s skin, following his jaw to his ear. His scent is so perfectly innocent. Unmarked by any other. Percival doesn’t know when he became obsessed with the idea but he is now. He can’t get enough of it.

He rubs his nose on Newt’s skin, breathing him in. Newt trembles against him but Percival hears the soft sound of the omega inhaling, taking in Percival’s own scent. His mouth runs down the pale delicate neck and Newt whimpers out so delicately.

Percival undoes his shirt, button by button, his mouth following, kissing and marking the boy up. Newt’s hands close on Percival’s wrists, holding on, anchoring himself as he lets the alpha do as he pleases.

Percival kisses his knuckles lovingly before he pulls the omega’s shirt from his body, exposing smooth soft skin. The alpha in him can’t help but push his face into the curve of Newt’s arm, his scent strongest right in the curve. It’s a base sort of smell, deeper than anywhere else. Percival’s mouth waters in response, the alpha in him rumbling to take and claim. He's a bit jealous he realizes, of this girl who almost had what will be his.

Newt is watching him closely this time, memorizing everything he’s doing. Percival moves up to kiss his mouth before he sits back and leads Newt to lay back on the bed.

He’s embarrassed and nervous but he helps Percival strip his pants off, carefully exposing him until the omega is bare.

“You truly are lovely,” Percival breathes and Newt looks away embarrassed with the praise.

“M’ skinny, small and weak.”

“Hush darling, you’re an omega. You’re meant to be slight and light. It doesn’t mean you’re weak at all.”

Percival presses a kiss to Newt’s knee in comfort. His lips drag along the skin and he moves up Newt’s thigh. His tongue laps over the warm skin, marking the omega up with his saliva.

His.

All of this would be his.

Newt jerks when he licks up the length of his little cock, the demure thing looking cuter than anything. There’s a gleam of slick between his thighs. A heady smell of arousal coming off him that makes Percival’s cock pulse.

He doesn’t hesitate to go lower and lick at the pink opening. Newt’s squirming on the bed but he keeps his trembling thighs parted so Percival can taste him as he pleases.

This time though he doesn’t let Newt get off right away, doesn’t work him up and push him over. He just takes him to the edge and then eases him back. The omega is too innocent to hide his reaction so it's easy to tell when he’s nearly there.

The third time Percival pulls back at the last second his omega gives a tiny, little, frustrated huff. It’s adorable and Percival hides a smirk.

He eases a finger into Newt, his body soaked and greedy for attention now. Percival fingers the omega until Newt is ready to break. When his breath is catching and his fingers are twisting in the sheets, Percival stops.

“P-please,” Newt begs finally, eyes lit with lust and clouded by it.

“Please, I need…I need,” poor thing doesn’t even know.

Percival sits up, running his hands over Newt’s thighs.

“I’m trying, you don’t seem to be able to release, I think you might need a bit more.”

“M-more?” Newt looks confused, unsure what more could even mean.

Percival nods and strokes Newt’s thigh to calm him.

“Trust me?” He asks and Newt nods so quickly, watching the alpha looming over him, preying on him with a foolish faith.

“Let’s try something then, here press your thighs together,” he instructs and Newt obeys. Percival has him press his legs to one another tightly before he lifts them up and puts Newt's calves over his shoulder. It leaves Newt’s pretty backside pressed up against his front.

His cock is hard and aching and Newt closes his eyes and bites his lip when he feels it. With careful motions, Percival rocks against the omega, dragging his cock against Newt’s backside. It feels glorious; the pleasant pressure, the wet sensations of Newt’s slick soaking into his trousers, the scent of it and the uncertain look on Newt’s face. The omega looks torn, like he knows they shouldn’t be doing this but the pleasure of it telling him to let it continue. Newt’s worked up enough that he does. He trembles but doesn’t try to stop Percival.

So he enjoys the feeling of it, rutting against this sweet omega like a dog in heat, pressing his cock against the curve of his ass and rubbing it back and forth. It works Newt up, this sinful thing they're doing, something right on the edge of wicked.

Once Newt’s relaxing into the bed again, Percival pushes the limit once more. He reaches with one hand to undo his trousers, petting Newt’s leg like a spooked pet as he eases himself free.

“P-Percival…” Newt looks so muddled, lust driven but still knowing their crossing a fine line. Percival only has to ease Newt over it.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I need to. I won’t go too far. Just, just like this,” Percival presses his bare cock between Newt’s thighs, the slicked warm heat of them making him shudder in delight.

“Just like this a bit, I can’t help it darling, I want to help you but you’re so tempting, I can’t resist just a bit,” he explains, coaxing and praising. Percival curls an arm around Newt’s legs, holding them together and pulling them close to his body.

His cock slides smoothly between Newt’s thighs, his slick has soaked them and it feels amazing. Percival never realized how good it could feel. Such a simple act. He can’t recall the last time he thigh fucked someone. He’s always gone right for the goal. But this play is better than he remembers, exciting him quickly.

Newt looks anxious but lays back on the bed, his eyes lids dropping as he chews his lip. His face is so red but Percival can see him beginning to explore the feel of a cock against him. 

“I can stop if you want, I just needed a moment,” Percival offers and Newt shakes his head in negative after a moment. Percival thrusts hard enough to jerk the omega up on the bed and Newt's eyes close and he swallows a moan. Sweet and oh so embarrassed. Newt hides his face away but Percival can feel his thighs grip his cock. Newt’s thighs shift up and down a tiny bit, feeling the erection between them. His first exploration of an alpha cock.

Percival presses kisses to his knees as they rest over his shoulder.

“Merlin Newt, that feels so good,” he praises and the boy looks so overwhelmed but he keeps doing it. Percival pulls back and shoves back into the heat. He lets himself ride a bit rough and Newt responds beautifully. Muffling moans, clamping a hand over his mouth as Percival watches him bounce under the motions.

“P-Percival…” Newt gasps out and he’s going tense, strung so tightly, ready to finally break.

Percival slides a hand between them and gets two fingers into the boy. He thrusts them fast and hard, pushing him right over. Newt jolts hard and freezes up for a long moment, panting fast little breathes. Then he melts into the bed, whimpering as his body twitches in the aftershocks. Newt drags in deep gulps of air, sweat gathering on his skin and making it shine like something too gorgeous to be real.

Percival presses his thighs closed again and Newt starts, not realizing he opened them. He closes them and Percival presses in the gap. With the omega scent in the air, Percival can feel himself knotting up. He grunts and tries to reserve himself but Merlin, Newt looks so perfect under him, flushed and gleaming like an offering. It only takes a handful of thrusts and Percival is coming himself. He pushes Newt’s thighs as snug as they can be as he knots.

Newt’s come down from his own desire but he’s not as uncomfortable as Percival expected. He lies there compliant, his gaze sparking with curiosity of all things. The tip of Percival cock is nudging against his own little one. It throbs and Percival sucks in a sharp breath as he begins to come. White creamy ropes on the boy’s stomach.

Newt is watching him, eyes taking him in and Percival can’t fight the pleasure as he turns his head and drags his tongue along Newt’s leg. The scent of him, the feeling, even this little play, is everything and more that Percival hoped for. The omega truly is flawless.

Percival doesn’t knot long; he gently pries Newt’s thighs apart midway.

“You’re still…” the boy protests meekly, eyes on the seed spilling all over his skin.

“I will be for half an hour at least, far too long,” Percival rumbles and Newt looks so intrigued. His inquisitiveness is perfect; Percival will use it to lead him down all the worst sorts of paths. So he spreads Newt’s thighs slowly, revealing his cock to the omega. Newt actually sits up a bit, face red but gaze unwavering. He stares at Percival, at the thick length and the fat knot at the base. It’s twitching a bit still, the tip still dripping as the pressure disappears and the knot begins to recede.

“I don’t think that would ever fit inside me,” Newt says without thinking and Percival blinks as a laugh bubbles up his chest. Newt immediately goes shy, red-faced and embarrassed.

“I just… I m-meant…” he trails off, slumping into the bed and hiding his face in his hands.

“Don’t fret love, I know what you meant. Honestly, we might have to go that far if your body needs it. But we’ll worry about that later,” Percival comforts him. He slides from the bed and strips down, his trousers soaked in slick and semen. He turns away to change and from the mirror on the dresser he can see Newt peeking at his body, his eyes roaming over Percival’s naked form.

He pauses in pulling on a shirt, as if just recalling.

“We should bath,” he decides and Newt blinks up at him.

“You look lovely like that and smell even better, but you can’t let your brother see you in such a state.”

Newt’s eyes go wide and he nods in agreement right away.

So Percival runs them a bath, the tub is a decadent one and it fits them both. Percival sits in the hot water with Newt between his thighs, the omega’s back against his chest. He’s meek but lets Percival touch him. Lets him run a cloth over his skin to clean him up as he presses tender kisses along Newt's neck and shoulder. The hot water and Percival’s hand massaging his body makes the boy pliant. Its not long before he utterly relaxed and leaning into Percival.

“I never thought I would feel like this, not so soon after...after.” Newt breathes, half asleep and his tongue slipping.

Percival hums against his neck, gently rubbing up Newt’s arm, working the stiff muscles.

“It’s silly, but I thought I knew what love was. It feels shallow now, like a didn’t truly know at all,” he confesses. Percival can feel a surge of victory in everything the omega isn’t saying. He’s rapidly developing feelings for Percival and with the added sex they feel much more real to him than his first childhood crush. Omegas are made for physical contact though, even without the sex, all the touching would endear Newt to him. His scent always there on the boy, making him used to it.

“You’ll learn with age, I can’t imagine how foolish I was as a boy, thinking I knew everything in the world at fifteen. No one could tell me different. It was a series of humbling moments that had to happen before I realized how little I truly knew.”

“Growing up,” Newt surmised sleepily and Percival nods.

He dried the boy off with a towel he charmed to be warm. His hands running over Newt’s thighs and up his back. The towel in his hair as he dried it off for him. Newt was no longer jumpy with the intimate touches, by the end he was leaning into them. Percival kisses his palms and praises him, calls him beautiful and wonderful until Newt was pink. He spelled the boy’s clothing clean and Newt dressed and lingered in Percival apartment for as long as he could. When it grew close to when Theseus would arrive he finally left, wearing a tiny secretive smile just for Percival. 

It felt like paradise, to have his omega walking into the trap, willingly slipping down into Percival’s waiting jaws. That was how the best traps work. The ones where the prey goes willingly and stays by their own choice. Those are by far the best sort of snares.  

 

Percival prefers things to be planned. He prefers to have everything laid out before him. Perhaps that’s why he doesn’t mind paperwork. But he can adapt quickly, rearrange plans has needed within moments. That’s what makes him a capable auror.

Still, he finds himself caught off guard and riled for it.

It begins when he comes home during an afternoon to an empty apartment.

There is no sweet omega visiting and no pesky niffler slinking about. Instantaneously, he knows that this a poor sign.

Newt has the sense to leave a note. A quickly scrawled thing about Hoppy getting out and Newt going to get him.

Percival has a charm on the boy and one on the beast as well. He follows them down the streets and into the poorer area of London. A no maj area that is clearly poverty stricken with an air of ill intent. Percival spares a moment to curse Newt’s unworldliness to even set foot in such a bad part of the city.

The buildings grow taller and wind closer together, little alleyways with dead ends and hidden nooks.

Percival keeps his wand close, danger pricking his neck.

He hears the boy before he sees him, a soft little sob.

Nothing about it is sexual or endearing. It was a terrified thing and Percival is immediately seething.

He waves a hand to toss trash aside and behind it he finds an alpha pinning his omega.

A wizard, an older man, sniffing at Newt’s neck like it’s his right to do so.

Newt’s down on his belly, arms behind his back. The boy's got no wand and no real defenses, raised protected as he was. His cheek has an angry red scratch up the side.

“Ah, he scented taken,” The alpha says, as if it’s perfectly normal. He’s rising up off Newt now. He’s in fine clothes, someone important no doubt.

Percival blasts him back without hesitation. The man smashes into the wall with a meaty thump, bones breaking with the force of the impact.

Newt is getting up immediately, moving, stumbling to reach Percival and he accepts the desperate embrace. The omega clings to his chest, pressing in close and sucking broken little sobs. He looks behind them at the man and Percival can feel a tremble run through him. His shirt and vest are ripped open and Percival shrugs his coat to cover the omega. His scent swallows Newt and will cover the strange alpha scent clinging to his skin. Such a thing will only keep Newt panicking. Immediately, the boy is pressing his face to Percival’s coat and taking comfort in his scent, an alpha he knows and trusts. Percival gathers him up into a tight hug and holds him close. He can feel the rage coursing through him still, holding on to the boy is half to keep himself from doing something brash.

Like killing. 

The niffler pops up in the trash, scurrying up Percival’s leg to Newt’s shoulder. It looks as worried as a beast can, sniffing at the blood on the boy’s face.  

Percival want’s to be aggressive and violent. A dark part of him wants to bash the man’s head in for what he’s done. But reality is much more restricted. Percival believes in the law and he’s more than the vicious alpha hissing inside his mind. 

He casts a proper binding spell on the man and then apparates them all.

The Ministry is busy during the day, but Percival knows the entrance the aurors use to arrive on their floor and he uses it. He causes a scene, people looking up and watching him as he leads a shaking Newt hidden in a too large coat and drags an unconscious man behind him. Theseus is in his office thankfully.

“Perc…” the man trails off, horror crossing his face when he sees Newt. Tear stained and bleeding face, curled up in Percival’s too big coat with a ripped and dirty shirt under.

“Oh Merlin,” Theseus breathes and then he’s dashing across the small office. He visibly stops himself from grabbing Newt, gently taking his shoulders instead and Newt leans in until Theseus hugs him properly. The older man is usually bright and energetic, it looks odd to see him standing so still, features pulled into a blank mask.

“Thee,” Newt mumbles in a whisper and he clings to his brother. His shoulders are shaking terribly and his sobs are returning.

Percival moves to block the doorway so those watching can’t see them. He glares over his shoulder and they take the silent command, looking away from the scene.

“Come on, let’s go find a h-healer,” Theseus whispers and Newt shakes his head.

“M’ok. Just my cheek,” he rubs at it and winces as the scrape bleeds anew. “M’ok,” he mumbles again. The niffler is in his arms, popping up between the brothers and Newt hugs the beast close in comfort.

Theseus seems to realize the man who did this was there. Seeing him unconscious on the floor, still bound up tightly. His face turns cold and the anger sparks in his eyes. Percival steps into his line of view and when he looks up at him, Percival motions to Newt.

The omega is more important in the moment. Theseus seems to understand.

“Stevens,” an older man appears almost immediately, plenty of people still watching or listening.

“Take… that… to lock up.” The man nods and none too gently picks up the man with a muttered spell and drags him off.

“Come sit down Newt, let's get some tea in you shall we?”

Theseus closes the office door and runs through the usual victim statements. Newt’s still trembling but he tells his story. About chasing the niffler and the man offering to help. Once the omega’s back was turned, he attacked him.

After a few hours, Percival and Theseus take Newt home together. The attacker is handled by another auror. Theseus knows enough of himself that he cannot do it himself. Percival respects his friend, for knowing his limitations and accepting them. Not everyone would be able to give up control of someone who hurt their loved one. Still, the man has attacked an auror’s family member and such things get around offices quickly. He won’t be well treated.

Percival follows them to Theseus’ apartment but the other alpha doesn’t seem to mind his presence. So Percival sends an owl order as Theseus cheerfully begins dinner, hours early. Newt sits at the table and watches them both. Inside the apartment he’s used to, he seems far calmer. Both alphas are very aware of him and their both offering reassuring looks. Trying to give out calm and stable scents to help sooth the omega. Percival can see Newt beginning to slowly unwind, watching his brother cook with an occasional glance at Percival. Theseus is at one side of the room so Percival settles at the other, a defense around Newt.

The niffler is up on the table and looking about with a stealing gleam in his eye. It’s a distraction that the omega latches onto, petting the beast.

“None of that,” he whispers and pulls the niffler back into his lap.

Newt’s still wearing Percival’s coat but they don’t bother him about it. Instead, Theseus asks about his morning and Newt answers softly. The routine seems to help, his shoulders slowly relaxing bit by bit. He keeps watching them, eyes bouncing between Percival and Theseus. They’re both wound up, Percival realizes. The atmosphere feels heavy, two alphas both silently raging and viciously protective. They’re not helping him like this.

The owl arrives thankfully and Percival takes the delivery he just paid a heap of money to have returned as soon as possible. As he takes it, he composes himself better, fights down the negative emotions and tries to focus on the idea that Newt is fine now. Safe with them. The boy smiles up as Percival settles the package on the table and opens it. 

“A scent cleanser,” Percival explains as he offers the bottle out to Newt. The boy’s hand reaches and accepts it, fingers touching Percival’s for a brief moment when Theseus isn’t looking. “It’ll wash off any lingering smells.”

Omegas were sensitive to scents, more so than alphas. It was taboo to touch omegas, even those you knew well. Family and mates were the only exceptions. Even in public, accidentally bumping into one was considered extremely rude. The reason for it all was scent transfer. A light touch seconds long could leave a lingering smell an omega could pick up. Strange scents triggered anxiety and the flight instinct. Whereas known ones would calm and reassure. Percival was on the side of reassuring but he shouldn’t be and he couldn’t let Theseus see that. His coat on the boy helped put Newt at ease, but it should be unnerving him.

“Also a light pepper up potion and a second minor healing potion, for any aches,” Percival offered and Theseus made encouraging noises until Newt took both potions.

“Would you like a shower now or later?”

“N-now,” Newt decides.

“The food will take time, or can just wait. So go at your own pace,” Theseus announces right away. Percival stays in the kitchen and lets Theseus walk his brother to the shower. The niffler following them.

After a bit, the shower began and the bathroom door closed. Theseus must have helped Newt undress. He carried the clothing, bundled in Percival’s coat.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Theseus declared before he dumps the lot and casts a spell that vanishes it all. “Might need it at the office but I doubt it. The bastard was caught in the act.”

Theseus slumps on the nearest chair and seemed to deflate, sinking in on himself. He buried his face in his hands.

“Fuck,” he finally whispers, voice laced with heavy emotions. “Fucking hell,” he breathes out, voice pitched low so Newt didn’t hear.

“Thank you,” Theseus looks up at Percival, his gaze unwavering. “If you ever need anything, just ask. I’ll give it to you, move heaven or hell.”

“Just see him jailed. He was dressed in expensive robes and had the attitude of wealth. He’ll try to get away with this and if he knows the right sort, he might.”

“He won’t,” Theseus growled back.

“All the money and power in the world can’t stop a proper auror. I made sure to give the case to someone I trust not to be swayed or threatened.”

Percival nodded and the two focus on finishing the meal together. They could spell it but Theseus is used to hand preparing with Newt. The work seems to settle the man so Percival just helps as he does with his younger brother.

Newt reappears not long after, dressed and clean scented, his hair still damp.

“It smells good,” he offers shyly and Theseus smiles so painfully earnest. They settle in and eat, talking about light topics.

When the evening slips in, Percival doesn’t want to go. He knows he should, it’s odd for him not too. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to curl around Newt and guard him all night. But Theseus will surely do that.

Newt isn’t his yet.

He will be though.

Percival makes himself leave when Newt begins to yawn, offering good nights to the brothers. The niffler stays with them. Theseus would likely give Newt the moon if he asked at that moment. So the beast will stay and keep Newt company.

The idea of it seeps into his mind.

It’s late out, most places will be closed.

But Percival is nothing if not determined.

He locates the information that he needs and spends his evening reading. He keeps a location spell on Newt. It’s soft and subtle enough that Theseus doesn’t feel it. Newt could cast if off if he wanted, but he doesn’t. He lets it remain as he curls up in his brother’s room, likely his bed. Theseus no doubt pressed close to his younger sibling.

Percival leaves them and reads for most of the night.

 

Theseus takes the next day off, of course, so Percival heads out on his mission. It takes him most of the morning, shaking hands and being charming. He has to explain his reasons for the urgency and he doesn’t lie. Few people can resist a dramatic tale and the story of an omega in distress always stirs up the coldest of hearts.

Percival messages Theseus and requests he visit them for lunch. Once he receives a positive reply he heads to one of the better restaurants and purchases a good meal for the three of them.

Theseus answers the door and blinks at what Percival has brought them.

“I should have asked,” Percival apologies without truly meaning it. With everything that has happened, Theseus barely seems perturbed.

Percival floats the bag of hot food onto the dinner table as Newt comes from his room. The niffler sniffs the air and disappears back into the room immediately.

Newt stops short, mouth parted in greeting as he stares down at the beast.

“Oh, hello,” he breathes and his face opens in a way he never has for new people. He takes a knee and when Percival gestures, the animal trots over to him. “What a gorgeous fellow you are.” Newt praises and the canine wags his cropped tail a touch. 

“He’s a Crup, mixed with the border collie dog,” Percival explains. “And this is his brother of sorts.”

The kneazle grumbles as Percival pulls it from the warmth of his coat but it settles when he places it on the back of the Crup. The beast lets him, sniffing the feline and letting it perch on him.

“They’re an odd pair, you see.”

“Very,” Newt agrees with a grin, reaching out fingers to let the kneazle sniff at them daintily.

“I sought out the Crup, a gift for you, and when the owner mentioned these two I thought they might fit you well. They grew up together and formed an unusual but strong bond together. The breeder was happy to see them go as a pair.”

“For me?” Newt blinks with wide eyes. His gaze jumps to Theseus in question and the man huffs a fond sigh as he walks up to Percival and watches Newt settle on the floor with the beasts.

“I suppose, at least they’re the sort a wizard usually has.”

“They’re kept for good reason, Crups are good guards and Kneazles are known to detect distrustful people,” Percival explains and Theseus tips his head in consideration.

“If nothing else,” Percival tells the brothers. “They’re a pair to keep Newt company and to chase that niffler into good behavior.”

“Don’t be silly, I’m sure with the right introductions they’ll all get together famously,” Newt insists sweetly and Percival shares a doubtful look with Theseus.

Newt goes to try and coax the niffler out while Percival sets the food and Theseus fetches the plates.

“I can keep them in my own apartment, I got caught in an idea and didn’t consider you properly,” Percival explains but Theseus shakes his head.

“It’s fine, I’m used to beasts with Newt around. They’re an improvement from the wild ones and they’ll give him a distraction.”

“They’re both trained, the kneazle, as well as one can be, but the crup is a properly trained guard dog for an omega, it won’t take well to alphas snooping around Newt.”

Theseus looks genuinely cheered to hear that.

“I’ve come to understand that animals often help those who’ve suffered a scare like Newt has. With his affinity for beasts, I thought it might be a good gift to help him overcome what happened.”

“Perfect really,” Theseus admits and they both watch Newt reappear from his room, the crup and kneazle following him along already.

“Hoppy wishes to remain under the bed a bit longer, to settle his nerves.”

They eat lunch but Newt is altogether distracted by his new creatures. He shares bits of his meal and talks to them as if they were visiting guests. It’s cute really, how he takes to them so quickly. They seem to understand him in some way, because they take just as well. Accepting the food and settling on his lap and at his feet contently. His little bowtruckle is on his shoulder watching the new pair suspiciously. His other pet, the apparating bird, is nowhere to be seen, perhaps released if it healed up. But Newt seems fine with the absence, likely hiding as well. His focus is on the new creatures in his care.

“The breeder told me he doesn’t name them,” Percival explains when Newt asks and he frowns a touch at the idea of it.

“Well, I’ll think of names for them then, excellent ones.”

 

The weekend passes with Theseus hovering and come Monday the other man is clearly agitated. He shows up at Percival’s office an hour before he’s due to head home, Theseus works full hours and won’t be leaving for a long while yet.

“Would you mind checking in on Newt when you return home?” He asks. The man’s wandered clear across the Ministry building to request it and Percival agrees easily. As if he wasn’t going to already.

“I know you work lighter hours, part of the reason you’re here is to be out and looking for a wife,” Theseus hedges. He looks a touch conflicted, unhappy to be asking but unable not too. “If you didn’t mind, when you were at the apartment… I asked Newt about it and he agreed…”

Percival raises a brow and sits back in his chair.

“Do you need a strong drink to muster courage?” He teases and that seems to knock the nerves from the other man, who grins back.

“I’ve no right to ask, but can Newt stay with you some days? I’d feel better knowing he has company.”

Percival nodded.

“Of course. I do paperwork usually so it won’t be exciting, but he’s always welcome. Always.”

Theseus nodes and offers Percival a sincere smile.

“Thank you, I appreciate it, Percy.”

 

Now Newt officially visits, his little trio trailing after him. The niffler is still weary of the other beasts but the omega is actually wearing him down. He bought shiny collars for both the crup and kneazle and the little thief in the niffler is nothing if not brave.

“Milly, I’ll call her,” Newt announced as he pets the Kneazle. It was a dark black with fine hair that Percival was sure coated every surface of both apartments. The crup was tri-colored, black, brown, and white. It looked like a shedder too. But they were both clearly enamored with Newt and vice versa.

“And him?” Percival inquires, looking to the crup.

“Mauler,” Newt says wryly. “Theseus’s idea. He’s been telling people the poor fellow is known for attacking alphas.”

Percival chuckles, sitting up from his desk and walking over to where Newt’s settled on his couch. The omega doesn’t flinch or seem worried when Percival cups his smooth chin and tips his head up. The boy leans into the touch, still affectionate from their last time together. His attack hasn’t seemed to dull that, his trust in Percival still present. 

So the alpha leans on the arm of the couch and ducks down to kiss Newt softly. The omega lets him, pushes up into it even. There’s no fear or shadow of doubts about him. So Percival keeps kissing him. He ends up on the couch with Newt mostly pulled into his lap. The beasts have scattered about but Percival doesn’t care where they are and what they might be ruining. The omega pressed against him is far more important.

Percival licks a line up Newt’s pale throat, arms wound around the boy and holding onto him. He follows his tongue with his cheek, scent marking him. Percival looks for any strange scents, his sniffs at Newt’s ear, right behind, where the scents are strong. There’s nothing there but contentment and desire. No fear.

Newt gives a little huff when Percival settles him down on the couch on his back suddenly. He blinks but lets Percival strip his shirt off. He runs his tongue over the smooth chest and nips at the skin. He buries his nose in the little tuffs of hair under his arms. The scent there is heavy and warm, nothing about it seems off. Percival runs his tongue over it, smearing his own scent there as well.

“A-are you alright?”

The question makes Percival pause, he sits back and inspects Newt’s worried face. The omega reaches up and cups his face, smooth skin along his jaw and cheek. A lover’s caress.

“What makes you think that?”

“Theseus was wound up like this as well. He rubbed all over me. Not… not like you are, like a m-mate. But just scent marking between family.”

“It’s understandable.”

Newt nodded quickly, a shy hand reaching to latch onto Percival’s shirt.

“I’m alright,” Newt whispers and Percival nods in agreement.

“I know.”

“It wasn’t even that bad. He had stopped you see; he was letting me go. I was going to hit him of course. There were loose bricks on the ground. Such a terrible alpha deserved it.”

“He did,” Percival approved, curling Newt up in his arms and turning them so Newt was laying on top of him.

The boy flushes a fine red color and he gazes down at Percival.

“Omegas are warned of such things. It’s not pleasant but…I would have stopped him and called my brother. It hurt to be hit but I’ve been in fights before, people have beat me up you see.”

“Who?”

Newt smiles tenderly then, rubbing his chin on Percival’s chest dotingly. It’s the first time he’s properly responded to scent marking. The first time he’s marked Percival back. It’s a victory and a great one. Percival tries to stay focused though, peering up at the omega.

“Long ago, school fights, little things. But… I’m alright. I’m going to be fine. You seem… so coiled up though.”

Percival made himself relax and loosen the grip on Newt’s waist.

“It’s fine,” the omega quickly offered. “It’s perfectly fine. I’m a bit upset but that’s to be expected. I will heal with time. But…I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“I’m allowed to worry, when someone hurts someone I care about,” Percival replies and Newt looks so bashfully happy at that. “I saw that man over you and I wanted to strike him down. I wanted to hurt him, badly.”

“But you didn’t,” Newt says, peering down at Percival with such an interested look. Like he’s only seeing the alpha properly for the first time now. “You wanted too, but you didn’t. You had more control. It was more important to you to make sure I was alight than to hurt him. You… you’re a good man. More than an alpha. A good person.”

Percival snorts, feeling a touch guilty for all he was doing to this tender-hearted omega. There was no doubt or hesitation about doing it, just a bit of shame.

“That’s why I trust you. I thought I could and I did already. But when I saw you hold back, take control of yourself. I knew I could trust you, that you… were different.”

“Different?”

Newt sat up all the way now, straddling Percival’s hips. He bit his lip and looked off for a moment. Percival could see his eyes thinking, a decision coming into his gaze.

“I’ve never quite fit in. Even at school with those my own age, I stood out. I was always a bit different. There was a girl like me, Leta. We seemed to fit where we never managed with others.”

Percival hummed softly, encouraging him to continue. He ran his hands up Newt’s thighs idly, caressing him gently.

“Leta was… is an alpha. I’m an omega. We had thought… we had made plans and such. For our future together.”

“Marriage?” Percival presses and Newt nods, face twisted in a forsaken expression. He lets Percival’s hands take his own, interlacing their fingers soothingly. 

“But Leta wanted more, wanted things that were dangerous. She always wanted to be right, needed to. Her alpha pride seemed to thrive on proving others wrong. She brought a Javery, a large sort of beast, that most people are scared of. She brought it into Hogwarts and it got loose.”

Mauler the crup came padding over to them sniffing Newt’s leg, sensing his agitation.

“You took the blame for it?”

Newt nodded miserably.

“I had too. Omegas aren’t held to the same laws at alphas. Leta would have faced far more dire punishment.”

“Did she tell you that?”

Newt looks away, pulling a hand free from Percival’s to pet the crup.

“We were supposed to write and meet up after, to do many things. But she never came. Never wrote. A professor has been sending me books, to help me keep up with my studies. He mentioned that Leta had spoken poorly of me to others. Theseus wrote to the headmaster asking about it and it turned out she… had blamed me entirely.”

Newt blinked away tears, sucking in an uneven breath. “The headmaster sent Theseus the file on the whole matter and it included her testimony, word for word.”

“That bad?”

Newt nodded.

“Cruel even. Theseus was very angry about it all, protesting the matter. But I asked him to stop. I didn’t want to go back then, knowing my only friend… wasn’t my friend in the end.”

“I trusted Leta but in the end… she used me to protect herself, her pride. I was scared… that you might do the same if you had to.”

Percival couldn’t stop a chuckle. He sat up, tipping Newt into his lap but still holding him close.

“My darling boy, you mustn’t compare me to such a petty little creature. Do you think my pride is more important to me that you? That I would ever use you in such a way? An omega is precious; this girl was an utter fool. She had an omega’s trust and she abused that. She’ll see that one day but it will be too late for her. You’ll know better.”

Newt watches Percival, his eyes seeming so keen in the moment.

“I think I do,” he replies and Percival smiles. Newt accepts his kiss again, letting Percival slip his tongue passed his lips and into his warm mouth.

“Would you like to go into the bedroom?” Percival asks, letting Newt decide. No matter how much he insists he is fine, Percival won’t push him. The omega flushes but nods his head in positive.

Percival takes hold of Newt’s hips and lifts them both from the couch, carrying Newt as he winds his legs around Percival’s hips and his arms around his neck. 

They kiss heavily, more than the innocent little things Newt had begun with. He pressed his plush lips to Percival’s and opens his mouth, pink tongue slipping to tempt Percival’s into his sweet mouth.

He lets the boy lead them, when they fall back onto the bed, Percival makes sure to be the one laying under Newt. The omega seems to understand, his eyes watching Percival so intently. It’s crucial point Percival realizes; his little omega isn’t a fool. He knows their tumbling down a dangerous road and he’s deciding if he wants to go, if he’ll follow Percival. He never thought Newt was dim-witted or the like, but this show of insight surprises Percival, it intrigues and excites him. 

He kisses Newt’s chin, nipping at his skin and he can’t help but suck at it. He wants Newt to reek of him, to never smell like anyone but him ever again. He wants the whole world to know who Newt belongs to.

The omega pulls his shirt off on his own and Percival immediately licks a flat nipple, enticing it hard to his can bite at it tenderly. Newt trembles at the sensation, his fingers meekly running through Percival’s hair. The omega is touching him more than he ever has before and Percival revels in it.

He kisses Newt again, lingering as he tastes the boy.

Newt’s fingers pull at Percival’s shirt and he obeys, his vest undoing itself and his shirt opening with a simple magical impulse. The omega looks so sweetly timid but curious as he peers down at Percival’s body. His fingers lightly trace a scar down his collarbone.

“You have so many, a lifetime of protecting others,” Newt muses. Percival chuckles, running his hands up Newts thighs and resting on his bare waist.

“A youth spend rushing in without thinking, jumping without looking,” he replies and Newt doesn’t look remotely convinced. Percival doesn’t press letting the boy trace the old marks. Lower and lower until his fingers touch the belt on Percival’s hips.

Newt’s face is going red again but he’s so clearly intrigued. It’s endearing, watching him fight his nerves until his fingers slip under the belt and pull it loose. Newt sits back a bit more, onto Percival’s thighs. He can see the outline of his cock against his trousers, eyes watching as he undoes the pants and opens them up.

“I don’t have much experience, but you’re very large. I’ve seen a few boys in the dormitories and such, but they’ve never seemed nearly as big.”

Newt’s chewing his lip, eyes locked on Percival’s bare cock as his fingers very meekly touch it.

They feel cool on the heated flesh and Percival sighs out, watching his omega explore, like a child with a new toy. An innocent air about him despite the fact he has his hands on Percival’s cock.

“I really don’t think such a thing will ever fit inside me.”

“Of course it would,” Percival assured him soothingly. “You just need to be stretched a bit.”

“Stretched?” Newt blinks, utterly unaware.

That’s how Percival ends up kneeling on the floor with Newt pulled to the edge of the bed on his stomach. Whimpering as Percival fingers him, three fingers inside that tight heat. His cock is aching to have him but Percival holds off. He gently spread his fingers out, making the pink hole gape and Newt whines into the blanket. His dripping slick, utterly soaked and Percival eases his fingers out to eat him out for a bit. He pushes his tongue into the little hole, it’s loose enough to let him in. When he pulls back he wipes his mouth absently, chin wet with omega slick. It feels a bit like a potion, muddling his mind to bury his face into Newt’s lovely backside. Percival’s never had a virgin omega like this, when he was young he was too much an eager fool to savor any first times. Newt’s scent is so rich and untouched. Their no taint of alphas before, no hint that he’s had sex before Percival. On his skin, on his thighs and belly there is a faint whisper of Percival still. Despite cleaning him off, when he presses his face to the skin he can detect a hint of himself. It’s utterly devouring his mind, fixating on how lovely his omega is. He slips two fingers back in easily and then adds two more with care, four fingers into Newt. His boy gasps little breathes as Percival watches his pink hole strain to take them all. Stretching out even more.

Newt whimpers and Percival hushes him, muttering nonsense words to soothe him as he watches his fingers open the boy up. He can see the pink insides a bit and it’s such an odd thing but it makes his cock pulse. He wants to be in there.

Newt lifts his head, looking over his shoulder when Percival stands up. His knees hit the bed between Newt’s thighs, spreading them wider as he rubs the head of his cock in the slick covering Newt’s skin.

“It won’t fit,” Newt protests and Percival pets his back to calm him.

“Just a little bit, just the very end to show you it can,” he tells the omega.

Newt’s shivering under him but he doesn’t object when Percival begins to press up against him. The head of his cock rubs at the entrance, slip sliding over it. Percival guides himself, nudging insistently. When it begins to give way, to open up for him Newt tries to pull away. But the bed pins him and despite his squirming Percival pushes on.

“Almost,” he encourages and the head of his cock finally goes. Newt makes a startled whimper, head dropping to the bed as Percival get’s his first feel if the omega’s ass.

He gently eases in a bit more, minding the red rim, looking for any signs of injury. Newts whimpering steadily holding so still under him. Percival runs his hand down the omega’s back tenderly.

“See sweetheart, I told you it would fit. Just relax now, take deep breathes and relax your body.”

Newt shakes his head tightly, clearly aching. Percival carefully leans over him to press a kiss to his hair. He turns his face to the side and Percival can see pretty tears on his face. It’s a bit terrible, how lovely they look on him. He rains tender kisses on the omega’s face, soothing the hurt of his first time.

“You’re doing so well,” he tells him. “You didn’t think it would fit and it’s inside you now. You feel so good too, like nothing I’ve ever had before,” Percival explains gently, rubbing Newt’s sides until he very slowly eases a bit. The tension takes time to fade but Percival can be patient. His cock is aching but this is about far more than a single sexual encounter, this is about winning an omega wife.

Once Newt is calmed Percival sits back and eases his cock free. It comes with a sudden give at the end, the pink hole looking so lovely all swollen and abused. Percival pushes back in without warning. Newt tenses but it goes with more ease this time. Percival shows him, pulling back and then rocking forward. It doesn’t take long for Newt to go slack into the bed, the pain diminishing away. But Percival is thrusting shallowly, taking care not to go too deep too fast. 

He tips Newt’s hip up and down, looking for the exact angle. When Newt gasps out Percival knows he found it. Omega’s are more sensitive to begin with but they have the same sort of nerves bundled as any man. He focuses on hitting Newt right there, over and over until the boy is crying out.

It’s tempting to slam all the way in but Percival holds back, he wants this to be about Newt. Wants the boy to be utterly fucked out in the best way, wants him craving more.

It’s not hard to bring that out, Newt’s on edge and desire clouds the mind. He begins to push back a bit, his hips moving lewdly. The little thing is shivering but it’s clear he likes it, that he’s feeling the pleasure.

Percival works him up and over, riding Newt until the boy comes with a sudden loud cry. He gasps out and trembles so exquisitely as he experiences his first release with a cock in him. Once he’s done and coming down, Percival eases out of him and gently turns the omega onto his back.

“How was that?” He asks, smiling as Newt bites his lip, gaze down demurely. “It felt rather good didn’t it?”

Newt just nods.

Percival’s cock aches and he presses it along Newt’s thigh. The omega jumps a bit, startled and nervous once more. He's probably sore and Percival won’t push him for more than he can give.

“Would you press your thighs together for me again?”

Newt looks relieved, smiling and nodding quickly. Percival takes him like that, laying down on his back on the edge of the bed. He ruts between Newt’s thighs and the feel of them is more than enough.

“You’re so lovely sweet, such a pretty omega, an utter darling,” he mutters, praising Newt until he's flustered by it. “I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

Newt looks away but Percival can see a smile pulling at his mouth.

He comes but doesn’t let himself knot long this time. Just a few long spurts to mark the omega as his. White lines over his belly and chest. One day Percival will teach him to suck him off, to wrap those pretty lips around his cock and swallow it all down. To let Percival paint his face with it. One day.

Today though, he pulls back just as the crup outside the closed door begins to howl forlornly.

They bath together again, the bathroom packed full with the beasts, a niffler, crup, kneazle and bowtruckle all watching them. Newt seems fine with it, chattering at them happily as Percival washes him.

“They’re all absolutely darlings, I don’t think I ever thanked you properly for Molly and Mauler,” he says, looking over his shoulder at Percival with a bright beam. The alpha leans in and takes a quick chaste kiss before pulling back and smiling down at the omega. 

“That’s a perfect ‘thank you’,” he declares and Newt smiles through his blush.

 

The holiday season comes quickly. December begins and Percival has been in London working for two months now. He’s barely attended any sort of public events but has signed up for a private matching service. It’s discreet and very tight-lipped, enough so that they know Percival doesn’t want any matches, just the illusion of looking for one. Theseus seems none the wiser, believing Percival is dating. He does go on a few, just to build some truth into the illusion, but for the most part, Percival is focused on his prize.

In two months’ time, his position within the Ministry will be done. MACUSA is eager to have him back and so Percival won’t be able to linger. He has to have Newt secured as his wife by then.

Two short months to win the boy over to his side completely.

But also to win the Scamander family.

Percival knows it’s underhand, but he decides the best and only way to have Newt in such a short time it to impregnate him. The omega will have to marry immediately; society won’t allow anything less. With no actual suitor or lover, the position will be open and Percival will step in.

Two months until Newt is his.

 

“Do you think Theseus will like this?” Newt muses lightly, peering at fine quills and inkpot sets. The ink is charmed to prevent messes and the quill to stop spelling mistakes.

“He would, he’s rather terrible when he’s not paying attention to his writing,” Percival divulges and Newt smiles in silent agreement. Theseus’ writing did get sloppy at times, but it was also a sign of trust, for him to be informal.

Percival only notices her because her gaze locks on Theseus when she comes into the shop. It’s an everything store, with various sections throughout the two floors. Theseus is over looking at the books, giving Newt space to shop for his sibling’s gift. Percival can see the girl’s gaze jump from Theseus to Newt. He watches her carefully in the reflection of the polished metal nameplates in front of him. Newt is focused on the quills and what charms are on them. He steps away from Percival, not far, but enough to make it seem as if they do not know one another. Two customers merely browsing the same section.

Theseus glances at them to make sure Percival is with Newt before he heads upstairs to the next floor.

The girl immediately makes her way over to them, siding up to Newt. By then, Percival knows exactly who she must be. She’s attractive, dark hair and fine features. Her chin is held high and her gaze intent, marks of an alpha.

“Newt,” she greets softly and the omega starts a touch, looking over at her in shock.

“L-Leta,” he breathes. He glances at Percival who looks to the shelves again. It seems like Newt is glancing around rather than looking right at him. Leta still doesn’t realize Percival is there with him.

“Hello, Newt. I’ve been hoping to see you,” she tells him, her voice soft and coaxing. She reaches out and fiddles with a quill that Newt had just touched.

“You never replied to my letters, I’ve been wondering why. If perhaps your brother had intercepted them?”

She’s sly for certain, giving Newt a way out of any blame while stepping back into his life. Newt flusters, looking down at the floor, utterly overwhelmed as the girl leans into him. She can’t see his face with his head down and her pretending to be looking at the quills still. Newt’s gaze is locked on Percival, watching him and waiting for his reaction.

“Newt?” She asks, leaning in inappropriately close for a mere friend. Percival can see her fingers closing over Newt’s own, taking his hand without permission.

“That is more than enough,” he announces, voice loud and drawing attention as he reaches out and leads Newt to his other side without touching him. Placing himself between them as he stares down the young alpha.

“I’m sorry,” the girl plays the role well, looking like a surprised stranger. But Percival has seen her like before.

“You leave him alone, an alpha has no place stalking omegas. We’re supposed to be better than that. Stop with your letters as well. The boy’s made it clear he wants nothing to do with you. You shame yourself and your family, acting so poorly. Showing up at any public place he does.”

People are watching and listening openly. The little alpha isn’t used to having public confrontations, her gaze jumping to the strangers all watching them. Whispering to one another with each of Percival’s claims.

“You misunderstand,” she begins and Percival scoffs. He tips his head and examines her a moment.

“You’re young but youth is no excuse. If an omega denies you, you move on. Obsession is the mark of an alpha without proper control. You can’t walk into a random shop and touch an omega that is not yours.”

“I saw her, try to take his hand,” an older woman whispers too loud and her companion is nodding as eyes all over the shop focus on them. Percival knows how to work crowds, its part of his everyday life. The girl is cunning but too used to being underhanded and working unseen.

“You have no right to accuse me,” she finally says, trying for indignation. The room pitied her a moment ago but with her proclamation, it turns to scorn so easily.  

“He has every right,” Theseus snaps back, the room titillated with another face in the unfolding drama. The wizarding world did love its gossip. “Leta Lestrange, you step away from my brother and leave the Scamander family be.”

It’s a clear statement, to call her out by name and announce his own. It’s no longer two strangers in a shop. It’s two families clashing. One accusing the other. More so, a pure blood family and one that’s known in the Ministry, Theseus Scamander a rising star.

The girl pales a touch in betrayal of that. Knowing this will return to her family and the wizarding community will be talking about them.

The crowd parts for Theseus, letting him make his way over to them and Percival steps back to let him face off against the girl.

Once he arrives though, Newt steps in, curling an arm around his brother’s wrist to stop him.

“Can we just go?” He requests softly and he looks so sweet and omega meek. A perfect picture of the harassed omega. “Please Theseus.”

The alpha visibly reins himself in, glaring at the girl one last time before nodding. 

“My apologies, for the commotion,” he tells the people watching, Theseus always was good with his words as well. “I hope this doesn’t ruin anyone shopping and has nothing against the fine shop itself.” He nods to the cashier at the side and throws her a charming wink and smile. The woman looks relieved and the crowd is enchanted by Theseus, the air breaking into chatter again.

Theseus moves to leave but pauses mid-step. He reaches and takes Newt’s hand on his arm, squeezing reassuringly. He looks back to Leta with a solemn air and people quiet to listen in.

“If you persist in harassing my brother, I will contact the authorities. This is the final warning I will give you, leave my brother alone.”

“Newt,” Percival says and the boy looks over at him. “Perhaps she needs to hear it from you?”

Now everyone is listening again and Percival feels bad for putting him on the spot. But it will be a perfect final nail in the girl’s ruined reputation. A clear message to her as well, watching the way Newt looks to Percival and then follows his direction. Leta is clever enough to see that she’s been replaced. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Newt tells her feet. “B-but my brother is right. Please… do n-not contact me again.” He’s almost in tears and he looks so beautiful that way. Every alpha in the place probably feels a tug at their heartstrings to protect him. Every omega likely knows the terrible position Newt’s been placed in as well. He has the room on his side and the rumors will speak in his favor.

Theseus ushers him out and Percival follows after them, looking back at the girl. Her face is red with humiliation but her gaze snaps to meet his. Challenging to the end, but they both know who's won. Percival offers her a tip of his head before he follows the brothers out.

 

Newt is more quiet in the days that follow, maudlin without seeming too far brought down. He smiles sweetly still but seems less energetic. His beasts gather around him on the couch, settled close and protective. He wanders the apartment and the creatures follow him like ducks after their mother. Mostly he reads quietly, studying his subjects with hopes to return to his education in the new year. 

Work is slowing with the holidays growing closer. Meetings are coming less often and work is more spread out. Much of it is waiting for the new year to arrive. Percival has more time and he spends it with Newt now. Theseus is on the other side of the spectrum, the aurors busy with the season, people flooding into the city or leaving. Many of them working to finish assignments and close cases so they can have a bit of time off for the holidays. Theseus is included in this, working late each night so he can take time off when his parents arrive.

Percival is left alone with Newt most of the day.

Trusted with the dear boy.

“Percival,” Newt whimpers, shivering so delectably.

The beasts are locked out of the bedroom. Percival’s thrown up a sound charm so Newt can’t hear their pitiful calls. He’d be moved to let them in and the chance for sex would be ruined.

Right now the omega is willing and pliant, laid out Percival’s bed, face flushed beautifully as Percival run his tongue up the pale throat. The delicate skin, his most vulnerable spot, offered up to Percival freely. It's more than he could have hoped, his little omega so eager to be taken.

Newt is used to being fucked now, to having Percival rut into him. The alphas as had Newt every chance he can. He’s licked and sucked the boy until he’s a sobbing mess. Until Newt was begging to be fucked, to feel Percival inside him. It’s not hard to teach him, to use his body to convince him he loves being fucked, that he can only really come when Percival is inside him. 

He’s primed and ready to take a knot, eager for it instead of scared like he was before. The last few times he’s thought about; Percival can see it in his gaze. Newt wants to know what it feels like to be knotted, to be tied with an alpha as his body was made to be.

So Percival teases him and works him up, get the darling boy whimpering out right and arching his back for more. He spreads his thighs willingly when Percival kneels between them. To think, only a short time ago Newt had been so meek about sex. He’s open know, not knowing better. Percival told him it was normal and he believed it, thought it was important not to hide reactions, to show Percival everything.

Newt kisses him, mouth opening right away to deepen it as Percival lines himself up. Newt’s on his back, spread out, hands running down Percival’s chest. His fingers like to trace the scars when they fuck, clutching at Percival’s body. He’s taken to stripping down each time they fuck. When Newt’s worked up enough, truly frustrated and desperate, he’ll claw a bit, enough to leave scratches that burn the next few days. Percival likes it. The thought that he draws that out, turns the sweetheart rough, pleases him.

Newt’s almost to that point. He breaks the kiss and falls back into the bed, waiting for the first penetration. Percival gives it to him, pushing himself into the slick heat. It feels perfect every time. The wet tight heat and the scent of the omega under him. Untainted, pure and all his, Percival can’t wait to put his mark on Newt, to make him his in every way he can.

He starts out with care, letting Newt adjust to the feel of him inside his body. He’s not hurt the omega but Percival knows there is a chance he could. He needs to take care not to be too callous with the boy.

So he lets Newt increase the pace, pulling at him more hurriedly. Percival buries his face in his delicate neck, licking and biting at the smooth skin there. It tastes divine with the salt of Newt’s sweat and his own unique flavor mixed together. Percival groans when Newt’s long legs curls around his waist, tugging him in faster.

“Please,” he requests so sweetly, eyes half-lidded as he gazes at Percival, asking for more, asking for a rough touch to a gentle one.

Percival knew there was a reason he felt such an immediate pull towards Newt.

He looked like the sweetest darling and he was, but he liked to be claimed in bed, liked to be claimed and used. Percival didn’t have to teach that to him, it was there already, budding in the omega as soon as he began to learn about sex properly. 

Utterly perfect.

So Percival gives him what he wants. He pulls back more sharply and puts his weight behind his thrusts. The slap of skin and the creaking of the bed fills the room, Newt panting with it, whimpering and moaning out. For such a quiet soul he certainly had a lovely variety of sounds when he was getting fucked.

Sweat begins to trickle down Percival’s back. He pushes up and shifts them so he can pound into Newt better. Pulling him by the thighs into his lap now. It’s the right angle and Newt’s whimpering rises up, voice straining as he clutches the sheets.

“P-Percival,” he cries so deliciously and Percival rumbles in answer.

He can feel himself beginning to knot, the release peaking up. He keeps going, letting Newt feel the knot as he slams into him. He does too, jerking at the feeling of being opened a touch more. Percival’s teased him the last few times like this. When he finally goes to pull back Newt’s thighs hold him in.

“Newt,” Percival’s says, voice pitched low as he tugs at Newt’s leg with no real effort.

“Don’t,” the omega requests, looking so shaky but reaching out for Percival, arms opened. “Please.”

Percival gives in without trying to pretend he wasn’t going to. He slides into Newt’s arms, embraces him tightly as he rams home into him. He holds the boy tightly as he gives tight shirt thrusts. His knot filling quickly now.

Newt’s shivering, he’s scared and must know there crossing another milestone. But he goes willingly, just as Percival wanted him to. It’s hard to stay focused, the rise of his climax blinding Percival. When his knot ties with Newt the pleasure is hazy and muddles his mind. It feels amazing, so utterly right.

Newt’s clutching at him, pressed to Percival’s chest tightly. He runs a hand through the boy’s sweat-damp hair, pressing his face into it and kissing him as they tie together.

It’s hard to track time knotted.

All the matters are the pulse and pleasure, the heartbeat in his ears and the bliss coursing through him. It rises like waves, building up over and over, working through him.

Percival’s arms strain and he has enough of a mind to roll them carefully. To let Newt rest against his chest. His eyes are clenched tightly closed, face a mess of concentration and pleasure. Percival watches him ride a high, biting his poor lip raw and swallowing soft moans. His breath builds up and cuts off for a moment, held tightly as he shivers. Then his shoulders drop and he gasps out, dragging in frantic breathes as he presses his face to Percival’s chest. 

It's utterly lovely to watch.

They eventually part, Percival’s knot fades and he pulls out carefully.

Newt is over stimulated and hypersensitive. Percival takes care not to cause him any distress, gently arranging them to curl up together on the sweat soaked bed. A spell could clean it but Percival wants the scents to linger, wants to crawl into a bed each night that reeks of Newt.

He runs lazy fingers over Newt’s skin, dragging them down his shoulder and chest, over his belly and along his thigh. Percival runs them up and down without any intention, just touching as he pleases.

“Alright?” He inquires when Newt seems to come back to himself, peering over at the alpha silently. Newt nods his head and turns off his back onto his side facing Percival. He pushes closer and so Percival winds his arms around him, giving the boy a proper cuddle.

Percival lavishes attention on him afterwards, takes his time to rub the boy down and soothe his aching muscles. Percival’s a bit sore as well but he ignores it in favor of taking care of Newt. Working creams into his thighs and back to ease any stiffness. He pours a bath that’s almost painfully hot but not quite there. Newt hisses when he slides in but he likes the water like that. He’s utterly relaxed against Percival’s chest, dozing a bit as the man cleans him up.

Percival carries the napping omega to his bed and cleans it with a spell. He settles Newt into the fresh sheets and lets him rest. Percival crawls in with him and stays close as he idly pets Newt’s copper hair and thinks of their future together.

 

When Percival hears the whispers in the Ministry he doesn’t realize who it is. Kerus Nott isn’t a name that means anything to him. But people are glancing at him with this rumor so Percival follows the looks to the auror department.

Theseus is under the same sort of scrutiny Percival is receiving and he realizes them who the name must belong to. So he closes the door to Theseus office and seats himself, waiting expectantly.

Percival made his friendship with Theseus known the day he brought Newt in. He was over emotional at the time and stood too close with his own coat on Newt’s shoulders. Rumors flew wildly about the American wizard and the barely-of-age-omega. But Percival held a high position, MACUSA-Ministry Interrelations Minster. A long meaningless name that represented he was there to speak on behalf of MACUSA. But the MACUSA Director of Security and one of their most celebrated aurors carried even more weight. The name Graves, one of the founders of MACUSA itself only helped. Percival knew even in Britain his name was known. He was a auror before anything else and a good one, the sort who upheld the law fiercely. So while there were rumors about him and Newt, no one truly believed it. They did, however, acknowledge Percival was close to the Scamander family. 

“Are they all whispering softly about you while pretending they’re not as well?” Theseus inquired mildly and Percival nodded, sitting back in his chair to peer at the other man. Theseus was focused on his work with a precise degree. His features were also pulled into a neutral mask. He seemed fine on a glance but to anyone who knew him well, Theseus was seething.

“They released him?” Percival’s voice had its own sharp tone now. He hadn’t truly believed it, that the man who attacked Newt was walking free.

“Until the trial and sentencing. Then he’ll find himself a nice cold prison to rot in.”

“If he can be found, wealth works the same in America.”

Those with the money would bribe or threaten officials to drop the charges. If aurors and politicians could not be convinced, then they simply left the country. Went somewhere for a few years and waited until the right person came into power. Sometimes they were the reason that sort even got into power in the first place. Money was power, it was foolish to pretend anything else.

“He won’t skip town, I’m tracking him, so is the official auror on his case.”

“Tracking spells can be broken.”

“Not mine,” Theseus shot back, his tone taking on an edge. Percival made himself pull back and calm down. It wouldn’t do anything good for him if Theseus saw him too involved with Newt.

“I hate his kind,” he admitted, leaning back in his chair. “Anyone who thinks they’re above the law, any sort who thinks wealth excuses them from being a decent human being.”

Theseus grunted in agreement.

“I know the sort all too well. But this one won’t escape. I’ll drag him clear across the world if I have too.”

 

Percival remained stirred up for days after, irritation pulling at his skin and anger simmering. He pictures the alpha over Newt in the alley and wishes he had been more callous, used a more vicious spell.

“Are you alright?” Newt asks him, drawing Percival into the present. Newt’s on the couch beside him, his book abandoned. His knees are pulled up to his chest and his arms wound around them loosely, his chin on his knee, head tipped to Percival.

“You seem upset.”

“It’s nothing,” Percival tries to sooth, pushing away the dark thoughts.

Newt hummed in soft disbelief.

“Theseus had been the same, jumpy and protective. Angry when he thinks I won’t see.”

Percival peers at the omega, taking in the knowing air about him.

“Do you know why?”

“That man was released. Theseus tried to hide it but mom mentioned it, even across the mountains she heard about it.”

“He should have been kept incarcerated.”

“He should have,” Newt agreed. He didn’t seem worked up, nervous or scared. “But he isn’t. Worrying won’t change that.”

“No, but it is… upsetting. For both Theseus and I. We want you safe and we want him to answer for his crime. We want you to feel safe as well.”

Newt nods and looks down at his toes, wiggling them absently.

“I do feel safe though, with you and with Theseus. I’ve noticed I haven’t spent a second without one of you looming the last few days.”

Percival has the grace to look a touch embarrassed. The alphas had sat down and arranged their schedules so one of them was always with Newt for the next few months. It seemed foolish to ever think Newt might not notice.

“I’ll be fine, with my alphas and my guardians,” Newt smiled, looking down at his beasts. Most of them having an afternoon nap in the sunshine. They were all protective, even the little bowtruckle. 

“You’re so much braver then you realize,” Percival muses softly. Newt replies with another sweet smile, so optimistic and certain good will triumph. Such a bright-hearted soul.

Percival had to kiss him. Just had to draw him in closer and take his pretty mouth against his own. Newt went so easily, opening up and welcoming.

Percival laid him back on the couch and stripped him down, burying himself inside his pretty omega. The sun shining in his copper hair and his freckles lovelier with the golden light on them. He looked like a painting of temptation itself. Percival thought he was blessed to have such a beautiful creature under him, whimpering so breathily as Percival knotted him tightly. Every chance he gets he knots the boy, fills him up and does everything he can to impregnate the omega. They’ve never talked about potions to prevent pregnancy, Percival’s not certain if Newt even realizes they exist.      

 

Theseus keeps a hawk’s eye on Nott, him and other aurors digging the man’s steps. Percival realizes that Theseus truly meant what he said, he has no intention of letting the man run. He’s essentially stalking him and the rest of the aurors are turning a blind eye or outright helping him. Percival had been right, that harming a aurors family came with a heavy punishment.

Still, it doesn’t feel like enough to him.

Percival works with various officials, politicians and ministers. He sits down with people of influence often. He also meets their families at informal dinners and the like as well, to learn what’s going on behind the politics. British omegas who would do well with him as a husband. Percival goes along with it, playing the game in order to keep everyone happy.

Anne Prewett was a kind soul and the omega of Robert Prewett, a rising politician Percival worked with. They had three omega daughters of varying ages and none of them were married. Percival had been coaxed and lured into lunches and dinners with the whole lot of them multiple times. They were good company though so he never minded it much. The girls all unmarried by choice and in no hurry to correct that. Anne, their mother was a social butterfly, she had a hand in every committee and event it seemed. Thankfully she was a kind sort, well-meaning with a soft heart. But still, a terrible gossip.

“You seem distracted,” Anne mentions to him over lunch. Her eldest daughter, Rose, was with them.

“I’m finding the differences in London to New York more… obvious these days. It’s become a distraction.”

“Oh?” Rose looked a touch interested, her dreams were of travelling rather than a husband and children.

“It’s improper,” Percival decides and then allows the women to persuade him for the rest of the meal.

In the end, he lets Anne break him.

“You know of the Scamander family?” He finally asks and both women light with understanding. Rose is immediately bored while Anne latches on for some gossip. 

“I’ve heard of them. The elder brother is a rising auror, is he not?”

Percival nods. “Theseus and I have known each other for many years, we met at a auror training conference ages ago. He has a younger brother, Newton, a rather sweet and painfully naïve omega.”

Anne nodded her head thoughtfully.

“My youngest is the same, still so wide-eyed,” she mused with a fond smile.

Percival nodded, sipping his coffee and planning his next words carefully.

“Newton is the same, some omegas are truly… delicate. Strong in their own way of course,” he offered to Rose who eyes him and then nods, allowing the option.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors, of his attack.”

Rose blinks and Anne frowns a touch.

“A bit,” the older woman admits. “Most things of that we try not to hear too much of, dreadful sort that only upsets.”

Percival agrees with a hum and another moment of quiet.

“I understand that thought. Unfortunately, I was there you see. Out looking for the wayward boy. He’d been gone only a handful of moments, it seemed so fast. That alpha saw him and must have decided immediately he was in the mood for rape.”

The word makes both omegas flinch.

“The trial will happen shortly and he will be punished,” Anne declares.

“I hope so. Regardless, I find it hard to forget, the sight of that boy, so young still, pinned under that alpha, bloody and crying. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the fear and pain in his gaze.”

Anne looks disturbed and Rose uncomfortable.

“The alpha though, Nott, there was no shame in his face. It was clear he was taking what he felt was his right. That the omega was nothing more than a thing to him.” Percival doesn’t have to fake the subdued anger. Omegas are sensitive to such things and he can tell both women are seeing his struggle for calm.

“It bothers me greatly, to think that even if that man serves his punishment, he will be allowed back into society, welcomed. A beast like that, able to have what he wants by wealth and status.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Rose suggests and Percival spares her a truly sympathetic smile. Anne is more quiet and far more understanding.

“New York is different, enough to be startling. Not that London is any less for it. Merely differently. But omegas are less common and more treasured I suppose. I’ve never heard of an alpha assaulting an omega and then going free before the trial. It’s jarring I suppose. I keep thinking on it. Forgive me, for not being good company today. And for burdening you with this grim sort of thing.” 

“It’s alright,” Anne tells him, watching him with a knowing look.

“I can understand why such a thing would be upsetting to you.” She glances at her daughter, clearly imagining her in the terrible position and utterly disturbed by it.

 

Rose loves to travel and she also likes to write. A few days later, an anonymous letter is published in the paper. An omega calling out the Ministry over their lenience towards Kerus Nott and the message it sends. Before long Anne had spread the gossip. Percival doesn’t enjoy people talking about Newt as a victim, but it has a point. There is power in the mob mentality. The name Nott is tarnished immediately, people coming out with other terrible sins if the man, speaking him down into the mud in a way that won’t fade in a few years.

“It’s easy enough to find him, he tried to leave but couldn’t shake both tracking spells. Plus, half the city despises him suddenly and were willing to keep an eye on him as well,” Theseus mentions one day and Percival only shrugs. He knows it’s obvious to Theseus he’s tainted the waters but the man leaves it be. For Newt, Theseus will keep his head down on this matter.

“Let us just focus on the holidays,” Percival suggests.

 

Percival takes a port key home for Christmas. He visits his mother and brothers, spending time with them. While he does enjoy seeing them, they’re scattered across America it feels like, but his mind still wanders. He thinks of his pretty little mate back in London and yearns to return to him.

“Always focused on the job,” his brother comments and Percival brings himself back into the moment.

“What?”

“You’re a million miles away and there’s only one thing that captives you so.”

“Paperwork,” their youngest brother chimes in and both men laugh at Percival.

“Your one true love,” Gawain, the second son adds. Lamorak smirks at him.

They don’t mean to be cruel, it’s a joke Percival’s made of himself over the years as well. But the last few months have undone the humor of it. It feels bitter in his chest and the only saving grace is the omega waiting for him in London. He laughs with his siblings and puts the ache away. He thinks he fools them easily enough but notes they never again make such jokes the rest of the visit.

 

It’s exciting to return to London.

Percival hasn’t felt such a thing in a long time. Used to the sense of duty with his mind planning weeks ahead as he arrives somewhere. It’s rare for him to take the moment in properly. He returns to his apartment and the scent of Newt is still lingering. It’s a warm welcome to him and Percival wants to see the boy right away.

But patience is key.

Percival is so close, his hand closed around the prize now. He just has to be careful not to let it slip last second.

 

Theseus invites him up the next day, the Sunday before they both return to their respective jobs. Percival has only two weeks left, to finish up his work and write his thoughts on the position and experience. More importantly, he has only two weeks to secure Newt.

He has plans in his mind, to come home early each weekday that he can. To bury himself inside Newt and breed his boy up.

When he arrives at their apartment Theseus greets him warmly and Newt looks up from his book to smile shyly. It’s such a secretive soft thing, his eyes giving him away, shining with such affection. Percival offers a simple nod but smirks down at his omega. He truly missed the boy and the little collection of pets he has, his apartment in New York had felt too quiet. Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler are all on the couch with Newt, curled up snuggly. The little bowtruckle Pickett isn’t visible but Percival doesn’t doubt he there somewhere, hidden away. He usually was.

Everything seems to come to a head when Newt goes pale at the dinner table. They’ve only just sat down and the omega is sitting up and making a dash for the bathroom. Theseus looks worried and Percival feels a deep vicious satisfaction. It crawls up his spine like a beast and settles in his mind, curling up contently, pleased with its kill.

“He’s been off since Christmas, a stomach bug of some sort.”

“For nearly two weeks?” Percival replies doubtfully and Theseus frowns harder. Worry begins to etch into his features.

“Newt insisted he was fine, that it had gone away, but obviously…” Theseus excuses himself and goes to check on Newt. Percival gets up and fetches a glass of cool water, he brings it into the hall and Theseus takes gratefully. Newt is still over the toilet retching. Theseus rubs his back softly and talks to him, the water waiting for him when he finishes. It’s hard to walk away but Percival makes himself go. It would be odd to stand there and watch. 

He settles back at the table, fighting a smile as he changes his plans and begins to write upcoming conversation in his mind.

Newt’s pets watch him, they almost seem to see through Percival, as if knowing a predator is lurking close. Percival grins at them, offering bits of food to win their favor. It’s important they like him after all. Newt’s heart is largely locked within his beasts. 

Theseus helps Newt go lay down for a rest and returns to the table with an apology.

“Has he seen that girl since the shop?” Percival asks bluntly and the other man blinks at him. Theseus has just sat down at the table to eat with Percival. The food is forgotten now.

“Leta? No, not that I know.”

“His scent… it was…” Percival hesitates, pulling the apprehension out of the other man a bit more. “It was a bit heavy, more than before I left. Perhaps because I was gone and just returned I’ve noticed it.”

Heavy. It was a strange word to use with scents. But it was common enough. A heavy scent suggested a burden, either emotional or physical. In an omega, scenting heavy, was a term used for pregnancy.

Theseus face drains of color.

 

Percival doesn’t get to see Newt alone right away. Theseus very carefully fights down a panic and calls it an early night shortly after. Percival leaves and in the morning he goes off to work as if everything is fine. He carefully checks and finds Theseus has taken an emergency day off.

So Percival orders from the man’s favorite restaurant and goes visiting at lunch. Theseus opens the door for him and Percival knows. It’s written all over the man’s face, a trepidation and fear, misery and apprehension, all clear on his face.

“A child then?” Percival asks and Theseus nods.

Reaching out, he clasps Theseus arm tight in companionship.

“A child then. Put that face away. The last thing Newt needs is another person putting burdens on him,” he scolds fiercely and Theseus’ features twist. A touch offended but mostly confused, unsure of what he should be doing likely. Percival is a good enough friend that Theseus doesn’t immediately refuse his opinion.  

Newt comes from the bedroom hall, rubbing sleep from his eyes and carrying his niffler like a child’s toy, pulled to his chest in comfort. The beast is content to be there, turning over a shiny coin in its greedy paws.

“Good afternoon,” he greets softly. “That smells good,” he adds after a moment. His eyes are on the floor but Percival can see the redness of them. Newt’s been crying recently. He’s the picture of shame and disgrace, curled in on himself.

“I’ve heard congratulations are in order,” Percival offers him sincerely. He sends the food to the table, plates floating and the table setting itself for them.

“I…” Newt’s mouth hangs open a touch, so utterly unsure as he glances at Percival. Theseus is behind him and Percival is aware of that. He makes himself hold back. He wants to gather Newt up in a warm embrace and comfort him, but that must wait. It has too.

“I’m sure there is a great deal of drama and upset, but in the end, there is also a new life,” Percival suggests and Newt nods slowly, a tiny little smile coming to his face. His shoulders drop from their closed position and he seems far more relaxed from the simple words.

“And so, congratulations. I’ve told you before I believe, that I thought you would be a wonderful mother one day.”

Newt nods again, that smile blooming warmly.

“Good luck,” Percival adds with a mischievous tone. “With an uncle that will no doubt be as doting as he is protective.”

Theseus seems to wake himself then, shaking off his gloom. He manages a smile himself, as if realizing for the first time that a pregnancy also meant a tiny baby from his dear brother.

“Of course, I’m going to love them,” he offers and Newt looks so brokenly relieved. Smiling teary-eyed at his sibling. Theseus gives up the game and crosses the room to gather Newt into a hug.

“I promise,” he swears into Newt’s hair. An oath he means utterly. “I’m going to help you, you’re not alone.”

Newt’s arms creep around his sibling and the niffler squawks as it gets out of the way. Percival watches the brothers, pleased to see them as they should be.

They eat and Percival is careful to discuss the pregnancy in only a positive light. He makes no mention of the other parent. Instead, he talks about appointments to see a healer and potions for pregnant omegas. About cribs and baby clothing, first words and steps.

It’s the right direction, Theseus begins to embrace the idea. His eyes shine with a hollowness but he fights it back, putting on a smile. Percival can tell by looking at him that Theseus is beyond worried. That he believes Leta is the sire of the child Newt is carrying.

The curiosity is clawing at him, the need to speak with Newt alone, but Percival forces himself to wait.

The Scamander parents floo into London that night. It’s clear their very upset but they take care not to place blame on Newt himself. His mother comforts him and his father talks of fetching the old baby supplies from the house.

Percival is allowed into their family circle, invited to dinner each night. He hears their thoughts and worries, helps reassures them and offer his opinions.

They don’t know him well but are quickly learning him. They know he and Theseus are close and that Percival has helped look after Newt. There is a suspicion but Theseus is a good judge of character and so they are put at ease by his openness with Percival.

They all come to believe that Leta Lestrange is the sire. Newt's name is already tarnished with being expelled. Carrying a child unwed will cause even more trouble for him and everyone is worried about Newt's future.  

“It’s like my worst fear come alive, she has a way to get back into his life now. She can wind her coils around Newt all over once more. I keep dreading Newt announcing he’s going to marry her. That there are secret letters and the like.”

“You think that was her aim?” Percival asks. They’re in his apartment on a lazy Friday evening, drinking. Theseus is tossing them back quickly, his parents are there to help look after Newt and so he’s letting himself get truly sloshed. Percival watches him finish his drink and then tap the bottle so it’ll float up and pour him more.

“Why else would she do this? Get him pregnant I mean. Newt can’t just wander around with an unclaimed baby. It would be too cruel. Everyone would treat him like filth and the poor child would never be accepted.”

Percival frowns at such terrible things. For all they had achieved in modern society, they were still lacking in so many ways it felt.

“Can he not marry someone else?”

Theseus scoffs and then gives a great fretting sigh.

“Who would marry him? He’s not courting anyone and there are few alphas who would marry someone carrying a child not their own. Those that would, would be after something, a whole new set of problems.”

“But better than Leta?”

“I suppose you’re right on that. There must be someone better than her.” Theseus goes quiet and Percival can just see him musing. The idea slowly planting into his mind, of Newt marrying another. 

 

Percival helps Theseus get back to his apartment. The man is very drunk, stumbling as they go. The lights are low and everything is quiet, everyone in bed at the late hour. They get into the bedroom and Theseus lays out on his bed with a sigh. The man is out before he gets his shoes off. Shaking his head and feeling a bit bad for the man, Percival gets him settled properly.

Newt’s bedroom door is closed. There is a new door, a room likely made from magic for their parents. Percival pauses by Newt’s door, not hearing anything within. His fingers skim the doorknob and a growl starts from within. The crup is warning him off. Percival fights a smirk at the irony but he drops his hand. He doesn’t want the beast barking and waking everyone.

So he leaves the apartment, making sure the wards are up and everyone is safe before he leaves.

He’s cleaning up the liquor bottles when the knock comes on his door. A timid little sound that is so familiar he immediately knows who it is.

Newt is alone, not even his beasts with him. His coat pulled over his sleeping clothes. Percival ushers him in quickly. He wants to scold the boy for going out alone but he knows the last thing Newt needs is lectures.

“How are you?” He questions instead and Newt gives a shrug, face twisting in indecision as he looks for an answer.

“I’m… I’m not sure really. My parents and brother keep asking me as well, keep suggesting how I should feel. I honestly don’t know at this point.”

Percival hums a comforting noise as he steps in close. When he slides a hand up Newt’s arm, he doesn’t pull away. He steps in and Percival embraces him, curling Newt up snugly against his chest.

“It’s going to be ok,” Percival promises and Newt nods his head wordlessly, clinging tightly to the alpha.

Percival presses his nose to Newt’s neck and scents him, he inhales heady hits of the omega scent. He focuses on that sweet lingering whiff of pregnancy beginning to cling to Newt. His body marked by Percival in a way that will never fade. Years from now any alpha who scents him this close will know he’s had a child. That he was taken and bred for it.

Theseus must have scented Newt as well, pressed his face in when he found out Newt was pregnant. To find the alpha scent on him.

Percival was very careful to hide himself though, to make sure that while it’s clear an alpha has touched Newt, it’s not obvious who. After they marry he’ll be able to leave his proper scent on him, to let everyone know exactly who Newt’s alpha is.

“I didn’t tell them. They’ve asked and asked, but I didn’t tell them. They think… Theseus is certain it was Leta and refuses to believe otherwise.”

Newt follows when Percival leads him and they sit on the couch, Newt crawling into his lap without batting an eyelash. Such a well-trained thing. He curls up, presses close and rubs his face on Percival’s shoulder, scenting, soaking in his alpha.

“If Theseus thought it wasn’t her, he would be hounding everyone else… there are few alphas near me without supervision.”

“It’s a bit obvious, isn’t it? But Theseus is too stubborn to realize that. I’ll talk with him later, he’s just worried. Worried about her coming back into your life and hurting you.”

Newt nods in agreement and then gives a little sigh.

“I know. But he’s being terribly overprotective, I feel a bit smothered, to be frank. Mauler growled at him yesterday, around the sixth time he came to check on me while I was resting.”

“Give it time, he’ll calm down. Imagine his poor mate when they’re pregnant for the first time.”

“Poor soul,” Newt manages with a weak chuckle. He tucks his head under Percival’s chin and snuggles in there.

“I won’t tell anyone. I promised to keep your secret and I will,” Newt confesses into the silence and Percival realizes what the boy is trying to tell him.

That if he wants, no one will ever know Percival sired the child. 

“That’s very noble, but I must admit, I’ve been a bit worried over the holidays.”

Newt makes an inquisitive noise.

Percival takes his hand, holding it within his own, caressing the soft skin. Still so soft and delicate. His callouses only beginning to form. Newt’s still so young, such a sweet and innocent thing. Now his life is changing very rapidly, his entire life probably feels on the line. His dreams and plans for the future being taken away. A new life growing within him, a very vast responsibility settling on his shoulders. 

“I only intended to help you in the beginning, but it’s clear something more has grown between us, hasn’t it?”

Newt doesn’t pull back to look at him, but he does nod his head. He’s listening and his world is falling apart, Percival’s words have more weight than they ever have before.

“I spent this time away from you, missing you terribly, wishing I was with you. I had been considering… perhaps mentioning the idea of courting to you. Proper courting with the intention to marry one day. I thought, we might do well together.”

Newt stays against him for a moment, before sitting up and looking at Percival. The omega is flushed a darling red shade, looking like everything Percival wants. His gaze is searching, looking at Percival for something.

“And now? With a b-baby?”

“The urge is much stronger, to honor you and this life we’ve made. I'll take care of you both Newt, help you finish your schooling so you can still chase magical beasts. And raise our child together. Did you think I wouldn’t? I wished to marry you before and now that you have my child in you, I will. I couldn’t do anything less.”

Newt swallowed, his gaze drops and it was clear he was thinking rapidly.

“With your permission, of course. I’ll help without marrying if you wish, but I would have you, if you would have me.”

Percival runs his hands up Newt’s arms soothingly, waiting patiently.

This is it, this is the moment now. When everything comes together. Since Percival saw the boy for the first time, this has been the end goal.

“Theseus would never…”

“He wants you happy and safe. He want’s you away from Leta. We talked about it tonight, about the idea of you marrying another. It’s what he’ll prefer, to having her back in your life.”

Newt bit his lip, looking so boyish and unsure.

“Do you want to, sweetheart? I’d never want to force you.”

Newt flushes again. His delicate fingers reaching up to touch Percival’s cheek.

“Of course I do. Its very o-obvious how I feel about you.”

“It might not be, it would help to hear it,” Percival coaxes, teasing just a bit to put Newt at ease.

Newt stares a moment, right at Percival. Then he blinks slowly, his eyes misting a bit. A smile blooms on his face, bright and sincere. Newt nods his head once, a sharp bob before he flings his arms and hugs Percival tightly.

“I love you,” he whispers, voice raw and exposed as Percival curled him up in a tight embrace.

“I love you too, darling.”

He can feel the victory rolling through him, the months of hard working finally paying off. His perfect goal settled into his lap willingly, happy to be there, agreeing to marry him.

His little wife.

Percival takes Newt to his bed, of course, he fucks the omega slowly, takes his time. He works the boy up until he’s a mess, whimpering and sobbing just how Percival likes him to be. Newt comes with a choking cry, thighs around Percival’s hips as he ties with him. He whimpers that he loves Percival and the alpha kisses him sweetly, promising to love him in return, promising a new life together with everything Newt could ever dream of.

It’s risky to have him with his family a floor away but Percival doesn’t have to worry. He can claim they’ve decided to marry and got carried away. Still, he carries Newt into the tub and bathes with him. He gently scrubs him down, fingers running over pale skin. His hands cup Newt’s stomach numerous times, marveling at the thought of a life within. Newt's settled against Percival, his back to the alpha’s chest contently.  

“I’m scared, not about the situation, but that I’ll mess up somehow, not be a good mother.”

Percival chuckles at the confession.

“Come now, look at your beasts. It’s not that different, you care for them, protect them and help them learn. You’ve a gift in nurturing, you’re going to be an amazing mother.”

Percival pressed a kiss to Newt’s palm in reassurance.

“I’m certain of it, trust me,” he says and Newt finally gives him a soft smile and nod.

 

Come morning, Percival wakes to a frantic knocking on his door.

Bleary-eyed, he gather’s Newt from the bed. The omega doesn’t even wake as Percival carried him to the couch and settles him there. A pillow and blanket float out to make the picture complete.

Theseus is on the other side of the door, wide-eyed and anxious.

“Have you seen Newt?”

Percival opens the door more so Theseus can see the sleeping boy on the couch. He slumps against the doorframe with relief.

“Thank Merlin, I thought Leta had snatched him.”

Percival motions for Theseus to enter and closed the door behind them.

“Newt confessed to feeling rather smothered, he sought shelter here.”

Theseus looks guilty, even as he looks Newt over to assure himself the boy is fine. They go into the kitchen and Percival pours them tea. The sun is just beginning to rise in the windows.

“I don’t mean too, none of us do. But we’re worried.”

Percival nodded.

“We talked last night, Newt and I. For a long time. About his future and what he’ll do.”

“…And?” Theseus peers at Percival, waiting.

“I… don’t lose your temper, but I think I’m going to ask your brother to marry me.”

Theseus makes a tiny choking noise, his face a picture of shock. He never suspected then, never had any inclination Percival was stealing his omega sibling from him.

“I came here looking to marry. I’ve been feeling lonely this last year and so I went searching. But no one felt right. I met hundreds of potential wives and none of the fit. I’d honestly given up. But now, here is an omega that needs a husband, with a child that needs a father.”

Theseus still looks stunned, his eyes studying Percival’s face. He’s looking for the truth, trying to ferret out any lies or secrets. But Percival has done the same for decades as well.

“I would raise the child as my own, blood isn’t important to me. My siblings have children of their own by blood if my family presses. I would…I would treat them both well,” Percival announces, trying to play the role. He wants to seem certain but a touch unsure, seeking counsel. 

Theseus swallows weakly, looking at the floor, his mind flying a mile a moment.

“Do you think that age difference it too much?” Percival finally asks outright.

“No, I don’t,” Newt announces and both alphas startle a bit. He has the blanket curled around his shoulders. A tiny squeak comes from Theseus, Pickett revealing himself from his shirt collar and running to jump onto Newt’s arm and climb him. Theseus blinks, clearly not knowing that the bowtruckle was on him.

Newt smiles at his pet and takes a chair at the table. Percival motions a hand so a teacup floats over to him and the tea kettle follows.

“Newt,” Theseus looks thrown, unsure of what to say or think on the whole thing. It’s important to win him over, to have Theseus agreeing.

“This might come as a surprise to you both. But I am not, in fact, something to be given. I make my own decisions.”

“The blessings of a family are still important,” Percival defends and Newt gives him a pointed look.

“I will marry who I choose too.” He proclaims with a determined tone.

 

That was that.

Newt refused to discuss the issue and his brother and parents couldn’t fight their stubborn omega. Percival found himself on the receiving end of all the worried conversations. At first, he was to break the engagement off, it wasn’t right. For Percival to take on such a thing, to marry Newt to save his name and protect his child. But as the days continue on, Theseus realizes there is no real option. Newt must marry, to have a future and to give the baby a life. No school with have an unwed omega mother. No job will accept him either. Newt must marry. The options are Percival or Leta. So there is no option.

Theseus is the first to warm to the idea. He pesters Percival with questions endlessly. The alpha is beginning to see why Newt was feeling smothered.

“America is so far.”

“You’re a wizard Theseus, you can port key over in seconds. We’ll visit as well, often likely.”

“Newt will be lonesome.”

“Newt will be beginning his studies as soon as we return, to keep him busy. He’ll eventually take a break to prepare for the baby and then he’ll have a tiny infant to keep him from feeling lonesome. My mother will likely arrive at some point. She adores children and I’ve shamed her my entire life by not having any.”

“It’s not your child.”

“I’m the one raising them, that will be enough for my mother I assure you. It is for me. Also, Newt will also have his pets and will find others to add I imagine. He’ll eventually finish his schooling with tutors and then begin work in magizoology. He'll have an entire life and meet many new people.”

“But America is just so far.”   

“Theseus, I will hit you.”

Despite the endless worrying, the man was beginning to accept the idea. The worry etched on his face was slowly fading back. Newt would have his life as he hoped still, he would chase his beasts one day. Percival must seem like a bizarre choice, but they had been friends for decades, Theseus knew Percival would treat his brother well.

The Scamander’s were warier but they too realized that Percival was the best option Newt had. That if the alpha wanted to marry him, they should allow it, if only to let Newt have a chance at happiness. Percival Graves was a powerful and respected name, it would protect their son and grandchild. 

“What if he grows up and falls in love, with someone else?” Theseus asks one night, the last of his doubt giving way.

“I’ll let him go. I would never keep someone unwillingly.”

Theseus nods, like it was the answer he was expecting. Percival knows then that he's won the man over. Theseus is at peace with the marriage and so he'll convince his parents as well.

 

They get married in England.

The Scamander’s have a house out in the country. It’s a modest but comfortable place. Where Theseus and Newt grew up so it means something to them. It’s on the edge of a small wizarding village and a forest is creeping up behind it. Percival can just see a young Newt playing along the forest line. 

“Newt spent more time in the woods then the house I suspect,” Theseus muses and Newt shrugs. His pets are in the yard, sniffing and inspecting the new place curiously.

“It’s nice, quiet and calm,” Percival offers.

Theseus scoffs. “It a hive of gossip, Merlin only knows what everyone is saying already, what with some strange alpha coming home with us.”

The little village is very much alive with chatter and Percival knows those tongue can turn on them easily. He wouldn’t mind it; he’s used to scorn from working a public position. But he doesn’t want that for Newt, more so when he was raised among these people and his parents still live there.

So Percival goes walking one day and finds the little marketplace, small shops clustered together. There is one shop with a group of older women, talking back and forth, gossiping no doubt. It’s clear from the way the lean in low to talk of something scandalous.

“You must be the man visiting with the Scamanders,” the old woman behind the counter greets him. The other two peer at him curiously. The shop is a mix of things, trinkets and books mostly. Percival nods in agreement as he wanders through the shop.

“I’d like something locally made, from this village if possible,” he explains lightly.

“Meredith made the pottery, she lived her whole life here,” comes the suggestion. There is a line of dishware, well made and elegant. The price on them is high but they’re clearly done with skill. A teapot catches his eye, white with a green forest and village painted around the bottom. The cups match and the little set seems to sum up the village nicely.

Percival purchases the set.

“A gift?”

He nods, watching the woman wrap each cup with care.

“I wanted something from his home, for ours. It’s a tradition in my family.”

The words tell them everything without Percival saying it outright. He came with the Scamander family who have an omega son. It’s clear Percival is marrying Newt.

He lets his gaze catch on baby blankets, soft knitted things that look lovely.

“My sister makes these, soft as anything you’ve ever felt,” one of the women offers. She persuades Percival to touch one and he lets her sell it to him. Handmade by an omega with a large family, a good omen for the future she tells him. Percival takes the green one and the women are all pleased.

“Do you hope to try for children right away?”

“A bit too soon,” Percival admits lowly and they all lock on to him. “But a gift none the less,” he adds and Percival smiles down at the blanket, thinking of the child he will hold one day.

He walks through the other shops and purchases more things, little items with high costs. Just enough to make it clear he has wealth without flaunting it. He ends with a bag of fresh vegetables before bidding the shop keep good night. Percival is careful to be charming and polite, to win these people over for his bride.

 

“We’ll be the talk of every dining table tonight,” Newt tells him when he sees the purchases. Percival shrugs, as if such a thing is no matter, it’s not really, but the alpha wants Newt to feel accepted. He pulls out the blanket and Newt gently runs a finger over the fine work. He turns a bit red, to be holding a baby blanket.

“I wanted to bring a bit of your home with us, some of your house into mine, to make it ours.”

Newt hums softly, peering at the teapot now.

“Meredith made this,” he announces and Percival nods.

“She was a cranky witch, liked to give the children trouble for mucking near her garden. But she was kind to animals, had a whole pack of crups and kneazles too. She used to leave food out for the birds. I would sit beside her fence and watch them. She had to have known I was there, but she never shooed me. I think she knew I didn’t mean any sort of trouble.”

Newt smiles so sweetly as he sets the pot down. Percival is immediately happy with his choice, he’ll go buy a full dish set later, to present his bride with.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m feeling a bit soppy,” Newt laughs weakly, eyes blinking away tears.

Percival runs a hand through his curls, leaning down to kiss Newt’s brow in comfort.

“No worries, you're allowed to feel nostalgic in your hometown,” Percival assures and him and wins a soft smile from the boy.

“Mum spoke with the priest at the church earlier, he agreed this Saturday would work,” Newt tells him. Six days away and Percival will be married to his omega. It's rushed and they all know it but Percival requested more time and was denied. His position as Director of Security can't afford to wait for him. So they hurry through the arrangements, a simple wedding. Newt's only worried his immediate family attends. Percival invites his own immediate as well, to keep it all small. Something that Newt can enjoy, rather than feel overwhelmed by.

 

They walk around the village when they have moments of time together. Strolls out and about where people can see them and see that they’re being appropriate. Percival saves wandering hands and fleeting kisses for when he knows they’re alone. So through the winding paths of the woods and along the stone roads into the village square, they walk together, Mauler usually trailing after them. Newt speaks with some people, accepting congratulations and talks politely about families he knows. When he grows nervous or awkward Percival eases into the conversations and directs the focus onto himself.

He walks with Newt’s hand on the crook of his elbow, standing close. It’s a very clear sign. Rumors have already begun about Newt marrying so suddenly, to such an older alpha. There’s talk of a baby on the way. To have Newt touching Percival, an omega not yet married, is a bit scandalous, but not terrible. It’s essentially an announcement that Percival is the sire of the child. That Newt knows his scent and touch and is comfortable with him.

A few rude people stare at them as they go but Newt seems fine ignoring the looks. Matches like theirs aren’t unheard of but they’re rarely for love. So Percival plays it up a bit, touching and smiling enough to make people think he’s utterly besotted.

Which he is.

They paint the picture that they’re rushing into marriage because of the child, but are still in love and intended to marry regardless. It’s exactly what Percival wanted, a bit of a stir but in the end, they’re falling into line, doing the proper thing and there’s clear love between them.

A good match.

 

“I wanted to thank you,” Theseus tells Percival late one night. Everyone else in the house is gone to bed and they're still up late making last minute plans for the wedding.

“For?” Percival prompts despite knowing what the man will say.

“For this. For marrying Newt. For saving him from Leta. You’ll never truly know how great a thing you’re doing here. Preventing Newt from a horrid future and the poor child too. Newt’s excited again, eager to discover America and to finish his schooling.” Theseus lets out a little sigh. He’s not happy with the move but he’s accepted it, letting Newt go to start his own life with Percival.

“He had been so scared he wouldn’t be able to follow his dreams and study creatures,” he adds quietly, his eyes going distant.

“I had been scared as well, worried about him and his future. When that healer announced he was pregnant I thought nothing good could come from it. Another terrible manipulation of a disgusting alpha to own my brother.”

That hits close.

“But now he’s happy, and it’s nothing like I ever expected, but as long as he has someone to take care of him and make sure he's happy, it’s enough for me.”

Theseus flashes Percival a warm grin.

“So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. For doing this, for stepping up in such an enormous way. You're a true friend of this family.”

“I don’t know how to break this to you,” Percival begins and Theseus frowns.

“But your brother is in fact, quite the looker,” he explains and Theseus shoves Percival’s shoulder. They both break out into quiet laughter. “Truly he is, a sweetheart with a good soul. He’s clever and bright, a bit shy but he has a brilliant future ahead of him in his field, I’m honored to be a part of that.”

Percival smiles lightly and Theseus returns it, nodding his head in agreement.

“Newt is no hardship, nor is this child. You shouldn’t be thanking me; I should be thanking you. And him. I’ve been given a gift, a wonderful omega to start a life with and a tiny baby to call my own.”

“You have done that too, people are talking. Saying you’ve claimed the baby as your own.”

“It is mine,” Percival replies seriously, meeting Theseus gaze. “That child is mine now, my son or daughter. I’m going to be a father.”

Theseus watches him a moment before nodding his head.

“You’re right. You’re the sire. Merlin, when I think about it, you really should be thanking me,” he teases and Percival smirks in reply. Theseus doesn’t notice, but Percival can see delicate feet at the top of the staircase in the corner soundlessly creeping away. The omega listening in on them. Adorable darling.

 

When the wedding comes, the pews are filled with happy villagers. Only about fifty people fit in the little church, a planned move to help Newt's anxiety. But it’s clear the little town has decided to welcome them. It seems like a minor thing but Newt’s parents live in this village. Percival wants them to hear good things and to have a positive outlook on the marriage. It’ll go a long way to having them accept Percival. They’ve accepted the marriage but are a long way from accepting him. He’s still an alpha they don’t know very well, one sweeping their omega son away, off to America. But Percival will win them over, he’ll build a perfect world for his omega bride.  

Gawain and Lamorak manage to make the wedding with their mother. The rest of Percival’s extended family would be a drama he would like to avoid so he asked only his mother and brothers to attend. Gawain brings his wife and two children. Lamorak doesn’t have a mate yet, still a bit wild in his affections. Thankfully he doesn’t bring some hussy he’s known a week, the last time he did so their mother had scolded him for months.

“Your father would have been delighted to be here,” his mother tells him, smiling warmly and adjusting his tie. It’s been four years since the man passed and the hurt is still there. Percival thinks it’ll always hurt a bit, that it should. Still, he smiles for his mother.

“He knew I would marry eventually, once I found the right one.”

“Right one,” Lamorak snorts softly. “You mean the prettiest, youngest, thing you could get.”

Their mother flashes a smile that promises hell if Lamorak doesn’t shut up immediately. 

“It’s shocking and scandalous, but Percival wouldn’t marry for less than love,” Gawain proclaims and their younger brother huffs.

“I was just teasing,” he complains lightly.

People begin to sit down in the pews, the priest walking to the front and so Percival goes as well. His brothers stand with him and Theseus stands with Newt.

Newt walks with his parents, looking like a vision, dressed in a fine white tunic with delicate embodiment all along it. His mother would have made it for him and one-day Newt will make one for any omega children they have. He is bare, save for the tunic, no jewelry or anything to mark wealth or statues. He looks so pure Percival’s heart aches. Newt’s feet walk on the stones of the church floor, his gaze down demurely as everyone watches him.

When they come to the front, Percival’s mother embraces Newt and Newt’s mother hugs Percival, a show of their families welcoming one another.

With misty eyes, Newt’s father takes the omega’s hand and gives it to Percival, gently slipping his delicate fingers into Percival’s palm. A first touch, an omega learning their alpha.

The priest steps up and begins, talking about their commitment and the dedication needed to have a good strong marriage.

Percival has no worries; he utterly loves his pretty omega bride. And Newt smiles up at him with such an open acceptance, Percival is certain he has burrowed far too deep into the omega’s heart for him to ever get him out.

Midway through the ceremony, Pickett peeks from Newt’s hair. Percival fights a laugh at the sight. Smiling down at the beast and winking at Newt. The omega flushes in embarrassment but his smile is genuine and perfect. The boy adores that Percival doesn’t mind his pets, that the alpha appreciates his unique aspects when other would scold. Percival would have him no other way, a fae creature, like a doe, something delicate but a touch wild about him. He looks so flawlessly innocent, standing there before Percival, giving himself up.

Already carrying Percival’s child.

 

They have a large dinner in the village square with everyone from the village and area invited. Percival’s brothers manage to behave themselves so far but his mother drinks a touch too much and wanders into a shop and buys half of their stocks on a whim.

“Drunk shopping, it’s why she has twenty versions of dishware,” Lamorak laughs and Gawain snorts. Their mother rarely drinks so there’s no harm in laughing a bit as she coos at tea cozies. She could buy everything in the six little shops of the village and Percival doubts it would make any sort of dent in her wealth.

“Could say the same about you and your paramours," he teases.

“A hound is he?” Theseus asks and the trio gets along despairingly well. Percival can sense many headaches in the future via them. Newt doesn’t speak on it but seems pleased their family is getting along. Their mothers are shopping together and Newt’s father is sitting with the brothers, smirking and adding a wry comment here and there. 

The omega eats a bit and dances with Percival and his parents a few times. But as the party truly begins to build up and voices rise, Percival can see Newt closing up. The crowd bothering him. His tender little omega going shy among the hustle and bustle.

“Shall we escape?” Percival asks, leaning into Newt’s ear to be heard.

With a relieved smile, Newt nods.

They slip away without anyone noticing, Theseus sees them but doesn’t draw any attention to them. Even in his cups as he is, he knows Newt must be overwhelmed.

The Scamander house is quiet when they enter. The beasts all come to greet them and Newt pets each one.

“That was… a busy day,” Newt decides.

“But a good one?” Percival asks, reaching out to rest a hand on Newt’s hip. He can now. Touch Newt as he wishes, keep him close and hold his hand. He can scent mark Newt and leave it there. He’ll make the boy reek of him, let everyone know now exactly who this sweet eyed boy belongs too.

Newt nods, smiling and then fighting a yawn. Percival grins and guides his omega to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. They have the house to themselves for the night, Newt parents and Theseus staying with friends. It had been a thoughtful gesture.

“Do you know what happens now?” Percival teases.

“I can guess,” Newt manages to say playfully.

The bedroom is the one Newt grew up in, the bed resized to fit them both. The walls are lined with shelves of books on magical creatures, little figurines and bits of bones on display. There are pet beds on the floor, all well used and speaking of a lifetime of creatures using them.

Newt undresses shyly, face pink as he pulls off his tunic and bares himself. Poor lamb looks cold, shivering a touch. Percival calls a nightgown and the omega startles a bit as it winds around him.

“I do adore you, but if you think I’m doing anything beyond dropping into this bed and sleeping…”

Newt lets out a startled laugh, eyes dancing with open affection.

“I feel utterly exhausted,” he admits and Percival chuckles as he undresses.

“My mother had me awake at dawn and it feels like and we’ve been running around all week arranging everything. I don’t think I’ve sat down once today until the dinner.”

“A great celebration that we’re not even at,” Newt worries.

They could hear the people in the village square, muted but still there. Laughter and singing winding down the road to reach them.

“We have plenty of time to be together now, that’s what matters,” Percival reassures and Newt smiles and dips his chin in agreement. He gets into the bed and curls under the blankets, watching Percival finish changing and following him.

“My perfect wife,” Percival greets the omega, leaning over him to run his nose along Newt’s neck. Scent marking him a bit without the heat of desire.

“Handsome husband,” Newt replies, wrapping his arms around Percival’s shoulders.

“You’re finally mine,” Percival breathes, delighted with his omega and everything they will have together.

“I am,” Newt smiles so sweetly, eyes earnest and adoring, everything Percival coaxed him to be. Such a pure heart that’s dedicated to him now, all his. Newt’s heart belongs to him and his body is carrying Percival’s child, a perfect claim.

 

“How are you dear?” Percival’s mother, Lilith, asks Newt. They’re packing up the last of Newt’s belongs to be sent to America ahead of them. Newt realizes they’re alone in the room, everyone else helping Percival pack up his own apartment. The furniture had come with it but Percival felt a bit nostalgic about the place they met and fell in love, so he bought it all.

His mother seems kind and she’s been very nice to Newt.

“I’m fine,” he tells her with a smile, it feels a bit forced but he does genuinely hope the woman will like him and he’ll like her. He wants this to go well, want this new life to suit him. His heart aches for all he's lost by Leta's selfishness and but he is certain Percival will be far kinder.  

“When Percival was young,” she tells him, turning to pick up one of his books from the shelf and set it into his chest. It’s enchanted to hold as much as he wants so his entire room is fit within it.

“He was a sweet boy, already dreaming of being a great auror. He listened well and had good manners, went to sleep when he was told, a very good son.”

Newt nodded, thinking of the charming alpha and his warm smile. Newt imagined even as a boy he was good at making people feel welcomed and wanted.

“But, he was terribly possessive,” Lilith confesses. She places another book away and looks at Newt, her gaze sharp and cunning. Percival gets the same sort of look at times, as if he can see into Newt and knows what he’s thinking.

“He rarely had things he considered his own, a stuffed thunderbird toy, a little bird he tamed and kept as a pet, things you wouldn’t expect really. But he would guard them and never trust a soul with them. Not his brothers, his father, not even me. Always a little suspicious thing, certain we would snatch what was his away. A ‘proper alpha’ his father would say.”

Newt glances at the woman, trying to understand what she’s telling him. Is she merely sharing a story with Newt? It feels like more.

“When he grew older, a teenager, he hid it far better. It was rare to ever see him show his possessiveness. But Merlin, could he manipulate his poor brothers. Have them right convinced that their treasure was in fact rubble and Percival was doing them a favor taking it off their hands. He was terribly good at it, even pulled the wool over my eyes a few times.”

She sighed out but seems more amused the bothered by the idea.

“I do love my son very much, but I’ve always been aware that he could make people do what he wanted. Thank Merlin Percival took that ability and used it for such good things, he worked all his life to make the world a better place and I’m honestly so proud of him.” Lilith pauses, smiling softly.

“When he told me he was marrying it seemed so sudden, Percival never does things suddenly, spontaneity was never something he liked. So it surprised me. When I came here and met you, well I was shocked to be frank.”

Newt is immediately worried this woman doesn’t think he’s good enough for her son, that he’s tricked Percival in some way. He has no idea how he ever would, the man isn’t foolish, he’s very astute and little gets by him. But he's heard people whispering such things, That Newt is marrying for power and wealth. That he trapped Percival by getting with child intentionally.

“You’re so young dear, still a boy in so many ways. To be marrying my eldest son, a man in his thirties. I thought perhaps it was about money but then Percival never would do such a thing. If he felt you needed help he would give it freely, without a farce of a marriage. The more It thought about it, the more I realized he would only marry you if he wanted too, if he was in love.”

Newt fights a smile, feeling his mouth pull on its own. That Percival loves him with always make his heart lighter. The alpha has been so kind to Newt and the omega is certain they’re going to have a wonderful life together. He knows people are talking about them, that they think Percival robbed a cradle and that Newt is marrying for money. But they know the truth and that is enough for him.

“Then we found out about the baby,” Lilith adds. “That’s when I began to worry.”

She leaves the shelf and settles on the bed beside Newt, sitting shoulder to shoulder.

“When he looks at you it reminds me a bit of that old possessiveness, that greedy adoration. Everything has fallen into place perfectly, you see. Under normal circumstances Percival would never have been able to court you, the age difference made it improper. But now, you’re married and your family is grateful that Percival would do such a thing. That he essentially saved your reputation and name. Percival was always good at making people thank him while he took right from their hands.”

Newt looks down at his own hands, truly unsure where this is going and what this woman wants from him. Is she trying to convince him Percival is out to harm him? Newt knows what that sort of alpha looks like though, and Percival is so far from it. But this is Percival’s mother after all. Its important Newt listens well and gets along with his new in-laws.

“So,” she takes his hand gently, her finger calloused from years of working with them. “I wanted to speak with you alone, to ask you a few simple questions so that my worries might be put to rest.”

He swallows nervously but when she waits, he gives a small nod. The woman tips her head down, catching his gaze. With her free hand, she touches his chin and tips his head to face her properly.

“Do you love my son, do you wish, truly wish, to be married to him?”

Newt stares at her.

“I…of…of course I do,” he fumbles out. “I l-love him very much. Percival is so kind and gentle and wise and p-perfect. I’m very grateful for him, for meeting him and to be married to him.”

Lilith watches Newt intently the entire time he stumbles through his words. He wishes desperately that he was more elegant at speaking. He never was though; it was so terribly hard to put into words how he felt or what he thought. To make the words the right ones.

“I’m very lucky,” Newt adds softly.

Lilith nods her head calmly, watching him still.

“I overheard your parents talking a few days ago. It surprised me very much again, but I’m almost certain they were wrong. Who is the sire of your child?”

Newt looks away, pulling his hand from hers as he smooths out the cloth of his pants over his thighs. He can feel her observing him still, taking apart every little gesture. 

“P-Percival has told me to tell everyone he is the father, that he is the sire now and he intends to act as such, to raise my c-child as his own.”

“Your parents seem to think the child isn’t his though,” she comments and Newt stares at his knees. He doesn’t know what to say. Should he lie, should he keep his promise to Percival? But of all the people to tell the truth, wouldn’t his mother be the one to understand and keep the secret?

“I’m upsetting you,” Lilith tells him, squeezing his knee reassuringly. “I don’t want that dear. I think I know that answer already. So one last question and all this will be done with.”

Newt glances over at her, her eyes are soft as they look at him.

“Are you happy?”

He nods immediately, there is no need to think about that. Newt knows he’s happy. There was never any doubt. Lilith smiles at him and Newt needs to try, he just has too. He wants her to like him, wants a happy family.

“Leta was an alpha I met b-before. She made promises and in the end… broke them. She hurt me very much. I thought I might never recover from it at the time. But then…I met Percival and we became friends…some times I knew…he was being a bit…sneaky. But he never f-forced me into anything and I always…I realized how kind he was but more than that… he wanted to be with me. He made the same sort of promises Leta did but I knew…I knew he would honor them. He made me feel wanted when I really needed to feel that way.”

Lilith nods her head and Newt looks over at her. She understands, he realizes. She’s Percival’s mother and she knows what he means. That the alpha is a good man and stays true to his word.

“He might be a bit… devious at times, but he loves me and I don’t doubt that. When I found out I was pregnant…it was a shock. But I wasn’t scared. I wasn’t worried about my future or anything like that. My brother was so upset and my parents too. But I was fine. I knew… I knew Percival was a good man, that he would be there for me.”

Lilith is smiling brightly now, nodding her head at Newt. She takes his hands and holds them tightly in her own.

“Alphas can be a bit sly, but the respectable ones are noble,” she agrees. “Percival is a good man.”

Newt nods, he sees the very alpha from over her shoulder, walking up and leaning on the door frame to watch them both. Newt knows he was led a bit, but he doesn’t mind that. Percival truly did heal his broken heart. He was so certain and smooth, Newt never felt like the alpha wasn’t sure what he was doing. Like he would lead Newt into trouble or such. So he followed, he took that chance again and let the alpha into his life. Leta had burned him so terribly but Percival soothed that hurt. He whispered assurances to Newt and he meant them. When Percival vowed to help, pledged to be there, his words rang true. Newt only knew that because of Leta, she had taught him what lies looked like. He supposed he should thank her, she taught him and he learned. Newt wouldn’t have trusted Percival if not for Leta. The difference between them so obvious. Two alphas from powerful houses, both wealthy and both esteemed.

The difference was Percival was a good man, and for his ruses, he was the sort Newt just knew in his bones he could trust at the end of the day.

Newt smiles at the man in the doorway and Percival returns it. Like a great big predator, such a danger to him but with something so utterly warm and enticing beneath that. Newt never could help himself around beasts, always drawn in by that risk. It was how Leta bit him. But he wouldn’t let that ruin him. Percival was a bit feral under a polite smile but he was the sort that mated for life, Newt was certain of that. This man wouldn’t seduce and have an omega, put a child in them, and then walk away. No, he would keep Newt for life. His mother only confirmed that to Newt. That possessive gaze she commented on was there in his eyes and Newt could feel a thrill down his spine to have such a hungry look upon him.

A good man.

His sweet husband.

His feral alpha.

His mate.

Newt never could resist a beast.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tah dah! I'll have a epilogue up for this in a week or so, I ended it here because it was so freaking long but I wrote more. What is my life.
> 
> Also working on Wolf Percy perving on Newt, Forest God Newt, Vamp fic, Dragon fic, horror fic, and a few others. All the fic! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
